Crimson and Gold
by GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: *Previously titled invisible and worthless* Peggy has always been overlooked. And that has lead to deep psychological issues that her older sisters remain blissfully unaware of. She continues on her downward spiral until she meets a certain immigrant orphan and his squad. Heavy on the Hurt and Angst, but progressively gets fluffier. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes Ch 1**

 **Welcome one and all to my Peggy centric angst/fluff fest! This is basically an over glorified introduction, so it is a bit shorter than future chapters will probably be. I will try to update once a week, probably on Mondays. This is a slow burn LafayetteXPeggy. There will be no Lams on purpose. (Sorry, I just don't ship it) However, as always, read how you'd like. If you see a ship that I don't, you do you. Love each other.**

 **As a side note, I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, ENDORSE or PROMOTE SELF-HARM. Take it from someone who knows; the circle of pain is hard to break. Stay safe. I love you all. Please know you are amazing and beautiful in your own way.**

 **Trigger Warnings; Allusions to self-harm and low self esteem**

Peggy has always been overlooked. Wherever she goes, she's outshined by her stunning sisters, even though she's just as smart and talented. When important people come to their house, Peggy is just "the third Schuyler sister". The guest usually greets her father, then turns, saying something along the lines of,

"And you lovely ladies must be Phillip's daughters; Angelica, Elizabeth, and..." They then pause for an awkward moment before Peggy sticks put her hand and says, "Margarita, but you can call me Peggy," brushing away her emotions.

She loves her sisters of course. Angelica is always so brave and smart in her light pink halter top, black miniskirt and bright pink high top converse. Her curly chocolate colored hair gets in her eyes when she gets too passionate, and she brushes it away angrily with manicured nails, revealing her intelligent black eyes. Eliza is a total cinnamon roll, kind and pretty and warm, raven hair cascading over her sky blue hoodie. It's obvious she likes someone when her warm brown eyes stare shyly down at her blue-laced combat boots and she shoves her hands deep into the pockets of her glittery skinny jeans. She has anxiety, but it doesn't stop her from being nice to everyone she meets.

But for how smart and kind her sisters are, Peggy has to wonder at how clueless and cruel they could be. After every encounter that lowered her self esteem even more, her sisters would act as if nothing had happened. They didn't notice when Peggy started wearing long-sleeved tops, or when their little sister started listening to heavymetal/screamo/rap. She was invisible.

 **And there we have it! I again apolgize for how short this chapter is. I will post chapter 2 on Monday! Please review with questions, suggestions, or plans to fight instead of fleeing west. (YES!)**

 **love and peace,**

 **RN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes Ch 2**

 **Welcome back.** **I can't believe it: this has only been up for 2 days, and I already have a review _AND_ a follower!? Special Thanks to AND PEGGY for reviewing (PS, there will be shipping and angst, but i am trying to be original) and Trashsytrashbag for following!**

 **Trigger Warnings; Self-depreciating thoughts, self-harm**

* * *

The morning of Saturday,September 19th, Peggy leapt out of bed in a flurry of excitement. It was her favorite day of the year. The one day she was a separate, independent entity from her sisters. She pulled her wavy, waist length brown hair into a side ponytail and pulled on her favorite sweatshirt-bright yellow with pink and black and turquoise flowers, black lettering spelling out **Walking on Sunshine** in block letters across the front-along with black jeggings that were splattered with yellow paint. She grabbed her floral-print vans and shoved her socked feet into them as she exited her bedroom, practically skipping in excitement.

"G'mornin!" Peggy sang as she entered the kitchen for breakfast. Her sisters nodded in response, before resuming their hushed conversation. Peggy's face fell for a fraction of a second, then resumed its cheerful expression, albeit a little forced. _Did they really...? Nah. Today is too important for them to forget..._ _Right_? She thought to herself. A small, nagging voice replied, _its not that big of a deal to them. Why would it be? They've never cared before. They forgot. Because you are_ _worthless_. _Invisible_. _Nothing_.

Peggy shook herself out of it and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She couldn't afford to listen to _**her**_ today. Today was off limits for the voice in her head. The one she'd named Mariah long ago. She poured milk over her breakfast, grabbed a spoon, and sat next to Eliza.

"How'd you guys sleep last night?" Peggy asked her sisters, trying to make small talk as she began eating. Angelica smirked at her.

"Fine. Peg, we have big plans for today," Angelica began. Peggy's heart soared. They _remembered_!?

"So we'd appreciate if you tried not to embarrass us," Angelica continued. Peggy's newfound joy shattered.

Eliza leaned towards her little sister conspiratorially, "We are gonna sneak into the city to people watch! Or shop! Or BOTH!" She let out a lighthearted squeal, brown eyes sparkling in excitement.

 _I told you._ The voice of Mariah crooned in Peggy's head. _You think you're so special. But you aren't. Nobody cares about your problems Margarita. Because you don't deserve it. Worthless. Invisible. Nothing. Useless. Good-for-nothing_. _Burden_.

Peggy stood abruptly inadvertently cutting off Angelica as she and Eliza planned out today's escapades. The glanced at her as she dumped her uneaten, partially-soggy breakfast down the drain, but said nothing. Peggy heard Eliza whisper, "What's her damage?" as she hurriedly left the room, tears streaming.

Mariah took over Peggy's body, steering her to the bathroom. The young girl fished in the drawer before finding what she wanted-a well hidden pack of exact-o-knives. Mariah ripped open the package and selected a blade. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal silvery scars already crisscrossing across the length of her arm.

 _N_ - _no_ , Peggy tried to protest as pain prickled on her arm. _You_ _can't_... _I've been doing so good. Mariah, please._

"You deserve this pain," Mariah whispered to herself. "You forgot, and tried to get people to notice you. But nobody cares."

* * *

 **A/N- That's all for now. If you wish for a dramatic reveal in a later chapter, I'd suggest** _ **NOT**_ **looking up the significance of the afore mentioned date.** _ ***whispers SPOILERS!**_ **_Ala River Song_ * PS yes. I know I misspelled Maria's name, but I wanted to make sure people pronounced it correctly in their heads(I sometimes call her Maria in my head, and i annoy even myself)**

 **Remember to be yourself and never give up.**

 **see you next monday**

 **RN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Happy Monday! Enjoy!**

 ***l5 minutes later***

Peggy woke up on the bathroom floor, two new battle scars already scabbing over. She simply stood, reapplied her makeup so her sisters couldn't tell she'd been crying, and rolled down the sleeve of her hoodie. Mariah had cleaned up the mess she'd made, so she went to join her sisters.

As soon as she was in range, Eliza flung her arms around her little sister and dragged her off to Angelica's car (a pink slug bug). Peggy buckled herself into the back seat in silence. Putting in her earbuds and flipping through playlist, she successfully tuned out both her sisters and Mariah.

But her island of peace didn't last when they got into the city. Angelica led the way, Eliza on her tail. When Peggy began to lag behind, the middle Schuyler sister grabbed the youngest by the wrist. Peggy grimaced as her sister squeezed the arm Mariah had cut only half an hour earlier, but said nothing.

They walked around for hours, taking in the sights. A couple times, Peggy tried to remind her sisters that they really should have asked permission, but Mariah would snap at her to shut up. Nobody cared.

Suddenly, a commotion up ahead caught the girls' attention; two boys, about Angelica's age, were arguing loudly, and a crowd gathered around them. Peggy caught the words _dog speaks more eloquently,_ and immediately knew someone was getting roasted hard core.

She managed to Separate from her clueless older siblings and squoze through to the front of the crowd. A short, good-looking teen with gorgeous brown eyes and long hair tied up in a ponytail was staring menacingly at blond kid who was a head taller than him, wide blue eyes starting to brim with tears. The taller boy was clutching pamphlets to his chest, half covering the British Flag on his t-shirt.

"...n-not your interests..." the kid tried to continue in a thick English accent, but the other boy cut him off.

"Don't modulate the key, then not debate with me!"

"You tell him Alex!" one of the onlookers yelled gleefully. Peggy turned to look at the speaker, as the blond kid bolted from the scene, leaving a trail of pamphlets in his wake. He was medium height and build, curly auburn hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, and he seemed to be covered in freckles head to toe. His white t-shirt had bright green turtle on it, with the words **SAVE THE TURTLES** in day-glow block letters below it. The kid, Alex apparently, walked over and hi-fived the dude. They glanced over at Peggy, who was staring in their direction in awe.

But Peggy wasn't paying attention to them; standing behind them was the cutest boy she'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. He was way taller that Alex and his friend- _turtle-boy_ Peggy's brain supplied rather unhelpfully- with dark skin and wild black hair somehow contained in a messy bun. His gray hoodie had a French Flag decorating the front. His beautiful golden eyes met Peggy's intense stare for a fraction of a second, before she looked away hurriedly, scanning the crowd for her sisters.

Angelica looked a little miffed that Peggy had wandered off. "What were you thinking?!" she hissed. "Do you know how worried we were when we couldn't find you?! Liza almost had a heart attack!"

 _See_? Mariah stated vindictively in Peggy's head. _You are a burden_. _You_ _know Eliza_ _has_ _anxiety_ , _yet_ _you_ _still_ _purposely_ _wandered_ _off_ _and_ _worried_ _her_.

"And who might you pretty girls be?" A strangely familiar voice shook Peggy out of her thoughts. She turned around to see four boys walking towards them; Alex, Turtle-boy, Mr Tall, Dark, and Handsome(TM), and another kid their age, built like a football player and wearing a gray beanie. Alex was sticking his hand out to Angelica, who had pushed Peggy behind her. Peggy guessed it was to protect her from the "unknown dangers" of 4 teenage boys, but it made her feel like a two-year-old. Eliza stood next to her sisters and shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her skinny jeans, staring at her shoes like they were the most interesting things on the planet.

"You strike me as some sisters looking for a good time," Alex said smoothly, winking. Peggy rolled her eyes, then peeked around Angelica at the guys.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Angelica stated with a flair of righteous indignation, brushing the hair out of her eyes. It was obvious to Peggy that both of her older sisters were head over heels for this short, brown eyed boy.

But her eyes were only for Alex's tall friend. He met her gaze a couple times, but they both looked down in embarrassment every time. Peggy realized Alex was still talking to Angelica.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler, and my sister Eliza."

"Alexander Hamilton," he grinned, then turned to his friends. Turtle-boy stepped forward.

"I'm John Laurens!" He yelped excitedly. He seemed super hyper- like someone had given him too much sugar. He looked pointedly at the guy in the beanie. He grunted before shaking hands with Angelica.

"Hercules Mulligan," He said. He gestured vaguely at Peggy's crush, but the tall man didn't seem to understand the social cue. Alex noticed and cleared his throat.

"You wanna introduce yourself to these young ladies Laf?" he murmured to his friend.

Realization dawned on his handsome features, and he blushed deeply. " _Oui, oui. Je 'mapelle_ Marie‑Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette." He bowed formally.

"Quite a mouthful!" Peggy giggled. Then mentally slapped herself; not only had she embarassed her sisters (which they'd asked her specifically not to do) but she'd also insulted the cute boy she'd fallen head-over-heels for in a matter of moments. Mariah cackled in Peggy's mind, reminding her of what would happen when she got home. Peggy felt her face pale in horror, and her sisters paid no mind, only shooting her a disbelieving look.

But Lafayette merely laughed. " _Oui_. It is, how you say, a mouthful. _Mon_ _amis_ simply call me Lafayette. Or Laf." He smiled, and everything about him was perfect. Peggy still felt sick, but her heart soared. She hadn't offended him. He looked at her, and she saw an emotion she didn't quite recognize in his golden eyes. Contempt? Confusion?

"But what is your name, _mademoiselle_?" he questioned, and Peggy suddenly realized what his eyes were saying; it was pure concern.

"Margarita Schuyler," she muttered out of habit. _Of course Angelica forgot to introduce you._ Mariah said. Peggy brushed the thought aside, then stuck out her hand to Lafayette. "But you can call me Peggy."

"Well now that we've all been introduced," Alexander cut in as they shook hands, "would you lovely ladies like to join us for lunch? We were going to that new restaurant, um...Valley Forge?" He glanced at Turtl-no _John Laurens_ \- for confirmation. He nodded, then all four boys looked expectantly at Angelica.

Peggy watched as Angelica pretended to think about it. It was obvious to her that her sisters wanted nothing more than go. Finally, Angelica smiled and nodded. "Let's do it!" Then all 7 young adults set off together.

 **As Always, Review or PM me with questions, suggestions, or plans to fight instead of fleeing west.**

 **Thanks for being awesome-especially** JADBZWILDCHAOS, Trashytrashbag, star3

 **RN**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ch 4**

 **Hey guys! Happy Monday (well, as happy as a Monday can be ?) thanks to all the support this has gotten. Its one of my first long-term stories, and I'm soooooooo happy so many people like it! I really enjoy writing it! Please R &R and F&F if you are liking it. Replies to comments down below!**

 **Trigger Warnings: Panic attack, self loathing**

As they walked toward the restaurant, which Alex told them was only a few blocks away, Peggy allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. She was vaguely aware of her sisters and the guys conversing idly as they walked about how crowded it would be, because it was new and apparently good quality for a low price. But she was still worried what Mariah might do to her; the ghastly possibilities were endless.

When they finally reached Valley Forge, Peggy felt like she was going to throw up. She excused herself, then walked as quickly as she could toward the bathroom without looking conspicuous. When she arrived, she locked herself in a stall. She tried humming her favorite Twenty Øne Piløts song- _Friend, Please_ \- and counting her breaths; anything to ward off the panic attack. Unable to stop them, ragged sobs tore themselves from her throat. Peggy was filled with self-loathing, a trait Mariah kept burning within her.

 _Gosh you are worthless . Look at you! You can't even control your own panic attacks. Keep this up, and everyone you care about will see you for what you are; a freak. A burden. Nothing. No one would notice if you died in here. Actually, they probably wish you_ _ **would**_ _just die in here._

Peggy sat like that for a while, slumped against the wall, hands tangled up in her now disheveled hair, and trying to get her breathing under control, despite Mariah's taunts. She was just glad no-one else had been in or entered the bathroom while she was there. Finally, she stood and collected herself. Reaching into her purse as she approached the sink, she shakily pulled out some makeup wipes, so she could fix her face and so no one could tell she'd been crying. She reapplied mascara for the third time that day, redid her side ponytail, then scooped her makeup back into her purse.

Having exited the bathroom, she quickly located her group; all sitting together in a six seater booth, drinks already ordered. Her heart sank. They…

 _Forgot you!_ Mariah giggled maliciously. "Not now Mariah. Shut up!" Peggy muttered, then plastered what she hoped looked a like a genuine smile across her face. She walked briskly towards the table.

Lafayette looked up at her and cracked a lopsided smile. Peggy's heart melted as he scooted over enough for her to sit next to him, and patted the seat. She gladly took it, and they re entered the conversation.

"So how old are you guys?" Eliza had asked shyly.

"We're 17, except Laf." Hercules replied. "Seniors this year."

"But our minds are older!" Alex called out. Lafayette rolled his eyes and offered Peggy a menu. She blushed, fixating her eyes on the laminated list.

"I'm a senior as well. I turn 18 in February," Angelica shrugged.

"I just turned 17 last month, so I'm just a Junior," Eliza added quietly.

Hercules nodded. " I turn 18 in a couple days. The 25th."

Laurens spoke up. "And mine's next month on the 28th!" He grinned mischievously at Alexander. "But Alex skipped a grade. He only turned 17 last January." Alex blushed awkwardly, obviously embarrassed by the fact that he was the youngest in his squad, and all three of his friends laughed at his misfortune. Peggy, on the other hand, blanched. She didn't like where this conversation might take her, especially when her sisters had obviously forgotten the importance of today's date.

Lafayette cleared his throat. " _Mon anniversaire était le 6 septembre,_ so 13 days ago. It is partially why we are out and about _aujourd'hui_. That and Herc's _anniversaire_ is in 6. What about you, Peggy?" He fixed her with his beautiful golden stare, and Peggy just wanted to curl up in a little ball and die.

"I...Um…" Peggy set her menu down, partially shocked the attention had been brought around to her, and the other part of her wishing vehemently that it hadn't. _How to phrase this delicately, so I don't hurt my sisters?_ "Actually, I turn 16… today."

 **Well that was exciting! Minor cliffhanger. Congrats to all who guessed it was her birthday, you were right! See you next time. Remember to review/PM me with questions, suggestions, or plans to fight instead of fleeing west. Also, review with your favorite T** **ØP song, and I'll try to incorporate it into my story. Love YOU ALL! Stay Alive l-/**

 **AND PEGGY- Thanks, um, I think! You have been way supportive! Hope you liked the chapter**

 **Trashytrashbag- Thank you! I try my best!**

 **ColdInMyProfessions- OMG thanks! Hearing that from a really good author such as yourself makes me feel so awesome!**

 **Asdsfg- Why thank you kind sir. Thanks for the review!**

 **RandomFandomsGirl- I can't wait to see where this is going too! XD. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **pluen.r12- Thanks! I'm going to do my best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note ch 5**

 **Oh my goodness! This is officially the longest thing I have ever written! Thank you guys for all the faves follows and reviews!**

Trigger warnings- mentions of Bulimia/unhealthy attitude towards eating, self depreciating thoughts, minor allusions to violence.

 **ANDPEGGYANDPEGGYANDPEGGY chapter 5**

The shocked silence at the table was so palpable, Peggy could have cut it with a knife. The regretful, blank looks on her sisters' faces made Peggy's stomach roll in shame.

 _Way to go, Loser._ Mariah mentally applauded Peggy's stupidity. _You've royally screwed up now. What was that one thing Angelica asked of you this morning? Oh yeah, wasn't it_ " _ **DON'T EMBARRASS US!?"**_ _Gosh you're pathetic. You deserve whatever happens to you._

Peggy flushed, brown eyes brimming with tears she desperately tried to keep under control. Suddenly, Lafayette clapped her on the back, grinning broadly.

" _Toutes nos félicitations_ Peggy! _Bon anniversaire_! Now, when we order, we must order _trois_ special desserts, _non_? Why did you not tell us sooner _Mon Ami?_ " he exclaimed excitedly, and Peggy smiled sheepishly, hoping Lafayette didn't notice when her face paled at the mention of dessert.

"It's not that big of a deal," she muttered, echoing Mariah's words from earlier that morning. She had begun to believe them, just like everything her alter ego had said.

"Not a big deal!?" Lafayette nearly shrieked, French accent becoming more pronounced the more passionate he got. "I did not _get_ to celebrate my 16th _anniversaire_ , and I will not allow zat to 'appen to you, _Mon Cheri!_ We must correct zis!"

And it was at that moment Peggy realized that Lafayette actually cared. Maybe not romantically, like Peggy had begun to, but deeply, and compassionately. Mariah had convinced her that nobody cared about her because she didn't deserve it. But Lafayette was inexplicably proving her wrong. And Peggy wasn't sure if she should be happy, or very, very scared.

 _Wait for it._ Mariah whispered. _When he finds out about me, or your scars, he will realize the mistake he's made in befriending you. No one wants broken merchandise._

Peggy's train of depressing thoughts was suddenly derailed as their server finally arrived.

"Sorry for the wait guys!" the guy began. He looked a little older than the guys-Peggy and Mariah brief argument, but eventually decided to mentally refer to them as the Hamilsquad-with caramel colored skin and a buzzcut. He wore a dark purple button down shirt, khaki dress pants, and a red, white, and blue apron that had the words **Valley Forge** written in black letters

"I'm Aaron Burr, and I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order, or would you like a couple more minutes?"

Everyone stared questioningly at Peggy, who was the only one who wasn't ready to order. "Um...I-I…" she stuttered, tearing her attention from the Hot Frenchman™, to the options on the menu. She didn't want anything. She'd only lost two pounds that week, and didn't want to put anything back on. But everyone was staring.

 _Well, it's a stalemate, Fatso._ Mariah muttered, still sore about losing her argument. _Either you undo what you've done this week, or everyone will know you are a freak. Take your time deciding, it's not like everyone is watching or anything. You have three seconds until this gets awkward. Two…_

"Um, I'll figure it out while you guys order," Peggy said, flashing a smile. "Just come to me last!"

Aaron nodded, and looked expectantly at Lafayette. Peggy breathed a sigh of relief. She scoured the menu, finally settling the House Salad and a water. When he'd completed the orders, Aaron grinned, and told them that "if we needed anything else, to holler for him."

"Well," Alexander said, trying to fill the silence, "why don't we play a game!" Everyone nodded, and Alex continued, grinning wickedly. "Eliza, Truth or Dare?"

Eliza blinked, then blushed. "Dare."

"Oooooooooh!" the Hamilsquad called, Laurens finishing off his second rootbeer.

"I dare you to…" Alex paused for dramatic effect. "Kiss the person sitting across from you!" Eliza smiled up at Hercules, then leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Everyone on the table clapped as they both blushed harder.

"Alright...um… Laurens," Eliza said. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm," the curly-haired teen mumbled. "Tis a difficult question. Truth."

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

Laurens blinked, not expecting the question. "Actually, I almost got suspended my sophomore year for socking this jerk named Charles Lee in the face. He was awful-kept making fun of people, judging them about things he didn't understand, bullying the freshmen and weaker sophomores. The only reason I got off easy is my AP US teacher said it was self defense. Technically, I guess it was, because he threw the first punch. He got three weeks."

Everyone nodded, unsure what to say. Hercules patted him on the back.

"Soundz like ze jerk had eet coming to him." Lafayette noted. Peggy assumed his accent was stronger because of the empty glasses of mountain dew surrounding him(caffeine does strange things to people). John nodded vehemently, took a swig of his new drink, then looked directly at Angelica.

"Truth or Dare, M'lady?"

"Dare!" She said immediately, no hesitation. "Bring it."

Laurens thought for a second, then said, "Beg and plead for the person to your left not to leave you for 'that other girl.'" He put the last three words air quotes as Angelica and Alexander made eye contact. "Weeping, gnashing of teeth, and wailing is encouraged."

"Alexander!" Angelica said dramatically, holding the boy closer to her. "I know I'm not as trusting or as kind as Eliza, but please," She continued vehemently, Eliza gasping in the background. "I beg of you! Don't leave me! No one can match you for turn of phrase, my Alexander! You are the only thing in this life that will satisfy me!" Actual tears had formed in the creases of the oldest Schuyler Sister's eyes, and Peggy began to applaud rambunctiously as Angelica ferociously shook Alex in mock despair. The rest of the Hamilsquad and Eliza joined in soon after.

"Well that was dramatic," a new voice said. The entire party looked up in surprise; Aaron was back with everyone's food. He set everyone's order in front of everyone, as well as new drinks for everyone.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" he asked, smirking.

"Actually," Angelica said quickly, "Truth or Dare, sir?"

The waiter froze. "Wait… what?"

"Truth or Dare?" Angelica repeated slowly, as though explaining it to a child.

"Um...truth?"

"Play 'Kiss Marry Kill' with the people at this table." Angelica's dark eyes gleamed at Aaron's discomfort.

"I'd, um...Kiss…Wait! I don't even know you people! How do you expect me too…"

"If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?" Alex muttered, taking another sip of his sprite.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "Okay, I'm definitely killing him."

"Oooooooh!" Everyone at the table cried.

"I guess you could call that a solid BURR-n," Laurens laughed giddily.

Alex stood and bowed towards their server. "Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your _service_ , sir." He stretched out 'service' sarcastically, winking at Eliza, who giggled.

Burr rolled his eyes, grinned, then turned back to Angelica. "To answer your question, Kiss the dark haired young woman on the other side of Mr. Hamilton, because she seems nice, Marry you, because you obviously are intelligent, and Kill Mr Hamilton, because he's a massive-"

Aaron paused, and Peggy could guess he was rethinking what he'd been saying.

"Jerk." He finally decided. "That's what I was going to say. Jerk"

" _Sure._ " Hercules coughed under his breath. Laurens giggled drunkenly. _Is it possible to get drunk off root beer?_ Peggy thought to herself, picking through her salad with her fork half-heatedly.

"Well," Burr said to Angelica, "have I completed my service?"

"Just truth or dare someone else."

Aaron's gaze passed over the entire table, finally coming to rest on Peggy's Favorite Fighting Frenchman™ **.**

"Truth or dare, mister…?" the waiter paused, unasked question lingering. He blinked. "Wait, Jefferson? Is that you?"

 **And so ends the latest installment. If you have any ideas for truth or dares, I'd love to hear them. Remember to review or pm me with questions, suggestions, or plans to fight instead of fleeing west.**

 **ShaymieTehShaymin-Thank you! I've been reading some of your stuff, and with how detailed it is, I can understand why you don't have a lot of time to review! Thanks for honoring me with one!**

 **JADBZWILDCHAOS- hope this lives up to your expectations! Bwahaha! Thanks for the review!**

 **Asdsfg-I actually hate reading cliffhangers, but enjoy writing them. Sorry-not-sorry for the suspense! Thanks for the review!**

 **LaBikina- you are too kind! Don't feel bad about wanting more drama. I have the honor to be your obedient servant, and I will try my best to incorporate your suggestions. Thanks so much for such a lovely review! (PS, your English is great! Better than some Americans I know XD)**

 **Love yall**

 **RN**


	6. Chapter 6

ANDPEGGYANDPEGGYANDPEGGY chapter 6

 **Hi Guys! I am sososososososososososososososososo sorry for how late this is! I don't really have an excuse, except it is the end of a trimester, and I had an orchestra concert, and I got sucked into the heathers fandom for a bit, and I didn't have this chapter prewritten, and I auditioned for my school musical. I sicerely apologize!**

 **Trigger warnings- Mentions of self harm, self depreciating thoughts, an "episode" (IDK how to describe)**

* * *

"Um...non. J'mapelle Lafayette. Who is this 'Jefferson' you speak of? Not _Thomas_ Jefferson, surely?" Peggy kept looking back and forth between the two teens, as though they were a rather interesting tennis match.

"Yeah, Thomas is my roommate. You look shockingly like him. Like its almost scary." Aaron said, duties as a waiter completely forgotten.

"Well, how you say? Duh. He's my older brother. When our Parents died, an American couple-the Jefferson's-adopted him, but couldn't take me also. I ended up in the French version of your "foster system", until I ran away. The Washington's found me out on the streets of New York after I stowed away on a cargo ship, and took me in. They eventually got _garde légale_ , so no one could get me. I haven't seen _mon frère_ in many years." Lafayette's eyes were sad, but brightened slightly. "Does that count as a _vérité_?"

Alexander laughed. "Oui, I think that constitutes as a truth."

Everyone laughed, understanding. Aaron seemed to remember he worked there, and excused himself. Lafayette still seemed a little off to Peggy, but she understood. The Frenchman then turned to Peggy.

" _Vérité ou défi, mademoiselle_ ," he asked, and Peggy realized how dry her mouth was. She took a sip of water, trying to calm her anxiety.

"Um, dare?" she muttered without thinking.

Laf's eyes shone with excitement."D'accord, switch clothes with John. Doesn't have to be everything, just outside clothes."

John looked up, a glimmer of fear in his eyes. "Wait…"

"What?!" Peggy finished, panic rising in the pit of her stomach as she viewed John's short-sleeved t-shirt. "We are in a public place!"

"No no," Hercules said, grinning. "We can make this work! If Peggy has some other female in the bathroom, who can pass her clothes to another dude who passes it to John in the men's room. The guy does the same for Laurens."

Everyone nodded except Peggy, who covered her now red face with her hands. "Seriously guys," she asked somewhat angrily, gesturing vaguely at her meal. "Right in front of my salad?"

"I'll help John!" Lafayette was laughing so hard, It had been hard to get the words out, but he did. Angelica reluctantly agreed to help Peggy, as she was on the outside end of the booth. Lafayette pushed Peggy out of the booth, and Laurens clambered over Herc after them. Peggy tried to put up a fight, but she knew it was useless.

She and Angelica entered the bathroom Peggy had melted down in earlier, and the younger sister entered a stall. She shrugged her hoodie and tank top off and tossed them to Angelica over the door. Hearing her sister leave with it, Peggy sighed. How was she going to get out of this? She stripped her jeggings off, unable to figure out an alternative.

Angelica reentered, with Laurens' pants and shirt. Peggy forked over her pants and quickly changed into John's jeans. They were a little baggy on her, but not too bad. The T-shirt, however, was big even on John, and clearly showed her scars, so Peggy didn't want to leave the relative safety of the restroom without her hoodie.

"Come on Peg!" Angelica called impatiently. Peggy took a shaky breath, then unlocked the door, and stepped out. She followed Angelica out of the room in silence, trying to hide her arms in the folds of the baggy shirt. She didn't think it was working.

 _They are all going to see._ Mariah, who had been strangely silent for a while, continued. _They will all know. You are royally screwed. Not only that, you also look awful in that outfit, and you are sitting next to Laf. That means_ _ **he**_ _is the most likely to notice the scars, and you are dressed like a homeless person._

" _Ils sont là_!" Laf whooped triumphantly as they returned to the table. Peggy realized how lucky it was that her hoodie was stretchy, because Laurens was _ripped_. It wasn't as obvious as Hercules' muscle bound frame, but the freckled teen's sixpack was visible under the tight yellow fabric. His jeggings were _way_ too tight for him, and the top was too short, so when he stretched, moved, or even breathed, his bare, shredded abs came into view. He was bright red, and looked even more uncomfortable than Peggy felt.

"Can we please switch back now?" Laurens pleaded.

"Non!" Laf crooned happily. "Not until we are all done eating."

"How could you do this!?" Peggy said grumpily as Herc let Laurens back into the booth, but she couldn't stay mad at Lafayette.

"Well then…" Alexander said, a little hesitantly. "Shall we postpone the game for the rest of lunch?"

Everyone consented and began eating. Well, Peggy was more pushing the lettuce around her plate and taking an occasional bite. While they ate, everyone broke off into separate conversations; Eliza and Angelica kept Alexander occupied, John and Hercules were arguing about something, and Lafayette was asking Peggy questions in between bites of his cheeseburger.

"So what is your favorite kind of music?" He asked, looking away from his meal and into Peggy's eyes.

"Um.." Peggy was a little flustered, not used to attention. "My favorite Band is Twenty-Øne PilØts. I especially like their first album."

"What genre of _musique_ do they play?"

"Um…" Peggy wasn't sure how to answer. "They do a lot of different stuff. Pop, rap, ukulele, screamo, reggae-"

"Wait." Lafayette cut her off, a look of confusion in his eyes. " _Ukulele Screamo?_ "

Peggy nodded. "It's art," she responded innocently, hiding a smirk.

 _Okay._ Mariah suddenly burst in. _I can't take this anymore. You are talking like you are a lovesick third grader. And a nerd. You are making a fool of yourself. This is an intervention._ Peggy's eyes widened in horror as she felt control slipping away from her. Lafayette's gold eyes were suddenly scared and concerned at her unexpected mood swing.

"Are you okay mon ami?"

Peggy and Mariah mentally grappled in silence, only vaguely aware of their surroundings. They fought for control; Peggy trying to keep her darker side hidden, to be seen as normal, Mariah clawing her way out, no longer content to be a bystander. This happened occasionally, but Peggy had always been alone. Outwardly, Peggy was unresponsive-almost catatonic-to Laf, who was know shaking her. She came to to him almost in tears, the others at the table now worried as well: Alexander standing, Angelica and Eliza in shock, not understanding what was happening, Herc and Laurens yelling for Burr.

"-eggy! Peggy what is wrong!?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened," Mariah lied smoothly. "I guess I've been under a lot of stress lately? I think I'm okay now, though." She smirked, knowing she'd won.

* * *

 **Well then. Thanks to all who reviewed. It has been brought to my attention that I'm portraying heavy music (Screamo, rap, etc) as suicidal or satanist. I sincerely do not mean to portray this as such-I just incorporated it in as a** ** _Possible_** **sign of depression (as it was one for me). I hope I didn't offend. I'm personally not happy with this chapter, so any questions, suggestions, or plans to fight instead of fleeing west are definately apprecieated!**

The Pied Piper's Assistant-Thank you again for your wonderful review! The other day actually, someone called me a Satanist just because I was wearing red and black, and I almost decked him. I completely agree with you. Thanks for helping me understand!

Avese23-You are too kind! I hope this chapter lived up to the Dare you gave me! Also, yes, This is in modern times. I'm not sure if Angelica and Eliza are going to recognize their mistake anytime soon, but I hope they will eventually!

Trashytrashbag-Why thank you, sorry this is soooo late!

Asdsfg-Thank you for your Dare, I'm glad i figured out a way to incorporate it!

ShaymieTehShaymin-Yes let's please! Thanks for your review!

JADBZWILDCHAOS-LOL totally! Thanks for reviewing! Your review made my day!

 **Remember who you are and what you stand for! My next chapter will also be a little late, but after that I should be back on track.**

 **RN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANDPEGGYANDPEGGYANDPEGGY chapter 7**

 **A/N I'm a really bad person. I feel really bad for making y'all wait for it. I don't have a good excuse. I really hate my writing in this chapter. It sucks. I'm sorry.**

Mariah did what she did best; acted like the victim. She simpered and sighed as she accepted the new glass of water from a nervous looking Aaron Burr. She also acted a bit different, straight up ignoring Peggy's protests, toward Laf-more flirtatious, using her episode to her advantage-and her sisters-barely looking at them, and when she did, with hard, unforgiving eyes.

"So, Alex," She said, jarring him out of his conversation with Eliza. He looked up, his wide brown eyes filled with his unasked reply. "I..um...Sorry." Mariah stammered. "You're just so hot I forgot what I was about to say! Ignore me, I'm an idiot."

Alexander glanced down at his food, a flustered blush across his features. "Er, um.. You aren't an idiot… thanks?" He muttered as Eliza looked at Mariah uncomprehendingly, shy smile fading as she was met with a hard glare. Angelica stared down Mariah as she turned to Lafayette, ignoring both of her older sisters.

Lafayette noticed Mariah staring intensely at him, and quirked an eyebrow. "What is up, Peggy?"

"How did you get so good looking?" Mariah asked with a flair of righteous indignation. "Please, let me in on your secret!" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

Lafayette's gold eyes widened, then he leaned forward conspiratorially. "I look at whatever mon petite lion-" he pointed to Alexander, "does, and do the exact opposite."

Mariah laughed sexily, and Peggy internally marveled at how mature her own voice sounded. Nothing like the scared younger sister she was.

 _But what if this is who I really am?_ Peggy suddenly thought, a little traitorously. _What if I've just been suppressing my own nature? Mariah obviously has my life in way better control. Maybe she should_ _be in charge._

Mariah looked deeply into Lafayette's gold eyes, a somewhat shy smile gracing her lips. Laf didn't get flustered like Alex had. He just stared back, as if trying to decipher her change in personality. Mariah turned back to her salad, picking at it and stealing glances at the Frenchman. He took another bite of his burger, and finished the rest of his meal quickly.

Soon everyone was done, and Laf sighed dramatically. "As much as I enjoy watching Laurens squirm in that too small outfit, I guess it is okay for you two _revenir en arrière_. Your dare has been fulfilled _mon cher_." He winked at Mariah, and she fluttered her eyelashes back at him as she went off to change.

Eliza trailed after her younger sister quietly. Herc and John walked with them, then turned to enter the men's bathroom. The girls walked into their own. Mariah quickly entered a stall and slipped the too-big **save the turtles** t-shirt over her head. She tossed it to her sister, then slipped out of Laurens' jeans. Eliza dashed out of the restroom to give the clothes to Hercules. Mariah used the time to study her handiwork-a long series of cuts snaking their way down her legs and arms.

 _I still don't get it._ Peggy thought. _How did nobody notice these. I was basically holding up a sign that said 'look at me! I'm a freak show!' and no-one cared._

Peggy internally tried to see what Mariah saw, and gasped; if she held her arm against her leg a certain way, the cuts spelled out the word **WORTHLESS.**

 _I understand now._ Peggy thought sadly. _I understand. Mariah, you win. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt Lafayette._

"Alright," Mariah muttered to herself, grinning wickedly. Eliza silently handed her her clothes, and Mariah changed quickly. She flounced out of the room, ignoring Eliza completely; her baffled older sister trailed behind her.

By the time they got to the table, Aaron was back asking about desserts. Laf was explaining the situation to him, his hands waving wildly. He glanced over, and Peggy noticed his eyes light up.

"And there is our _fille dont c'est l'anniversaire_!" he said, gesturing at her. Mariah blushed and sat next to Laf, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. Aaron nodded and went to get the ice cream and brownies.

"So Peggy," Laf asked while they were waiting. "Now that you are 16, what do you want to do?"

Mariah thought for a moment. "Probably get my driver's license. Redecorate my room. That kind of thing."

"Sounds fun!" Laurens replied. "When I was 16, my father took me to the aquarium. We don't usually get along, but that day we were just happy to be alive."

Everyone's cries of _awwwwwww_ were cut of by the staff of Valley Forge, who gathered around the table and began to sing.

"Happy happy birthday, from all of us to you! Wish it was our birthday, so we could party too!"

Aaron set the brownies and ice cream plates in front of Mariah, Hercules, and Lafayette with a slightly mortified look on his face.

"I am so sorry."

When the bill-Alex insisted on paying-was all done and the birthday peeps had eaten their treats (well, Mariah shared with her sisters and barely ate two bites), everyone began heading their separate ways.

"So Laf," Mariah asked. "You wanna hang out later this week?"

Mariah ignored the incredulous looks on her sister's faces, widening her eyes as she awaited the Frenchman's response.

"Oui Peggy," Lafayette replied grinning. "I'd like that."

After exchanging numbers, Mariah waved goodbye and followed her sister out of the all hopped in Angelica's slug bug and began to drive home.

"Peg, what were you thinking?" Angelica asked. "Hitting on Lafayette like that?"

"I didn't see any problem with it," Mariah snapped, pointedly looking out the back window.

"Rita-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!" Mariah screamed.

The shocked silence in the small car was palpable. Then Peggy broke through, and she began sobbing. Harsh, racking sobs echoed in the eerie silence of the car. Peggy's older sisters glanced worriedly at each other, before Angelica punched the gas and got home in record time.

 **I'm sorry again guys. Especially for that blatant clone wars reference. Please review with what you like, what you hate, questions, suggestions, and/or plans to fight instead of fleeing west.**

 **Special thanks to all who favorited and followed.**

 **ShaymieTehShaymin- Aww thanks! I do try. Glad to see I was successful XD**

 **JADBZWILDCHAOS- Hey, you do you. There's no need to be more chill XD**

 **Arya Durin 51- Awwwww that is so nice! Thanks for such a kind review.**

 **Avese23- You are too kind. Sorry bout that wait.**

 **LaBikina- Thanks for that idea that i used the end. Was this dramatic enough for you? XD**

 **CrazyFangirl1776- THANK YOU! TØP, Voltron, and musical theatre is my life. Hope you liked this chapter more than I did.**

 **RandomFandomsGirl- I guess ok is a relative term. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Just a reminder-Remember who you are and what you stand for.**

 **RN**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANDPEGGYANDPEGGYANDPEGGY chapter 8**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Early! Enjoy! Also, if you didn't notice, I kinda stopped doing trigger warnings. Tell me if you want me to start again. Love you all!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back seat, Peggy and Mariah grappled and clashed violently. She had slumped down, so she was lying across the seats, and was breathing hard. Tears streamed down her face, and she ocassionally spasmed when someone landed a particularly hard hit. To her sisters, it appeared Peggy was having another, if worse, episode, but In reality, this was different.

Both sides of Peggy were viciously tearing at each other. Peggy couldn't feel her body anymore, as she and Mariah fought. Suddenly, they were In her mindscape, a long stretch of sandy beach with a stormy sea broiling. In this mindscape, Peggy wore a yellow colonial style dress with her hair tied back. Mariah stood across a beach away from her, wearing a blood red dress of a similar design. Her hair was covering one eye as it hung loosely over her face.

Peggy's skirts swirled around her and she was shocked to find she could actually move quite freely, in spite if the clothes. Her bare feet braced themselves in the sand.

Mariah stalked closer across the beach shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Rita, Rita, Rita," Mariah said, sneering. "What have you done?"

Peggy backed away in terror. "D-don't call me that. M-my mom used t-to call me that."

"And look where she is now."

Mariah grinned wickedly as Peggy howled in pain and lunged at her counterpart. As they collided, the two girls morphed into waves of red and yellow energy. The essences formed shapes; a red fox chasing a yellow rabbit, a golden lion cub tearing into a scarlet hyena, a crimson wolf cornering a frightened lemon deer. It was clear who was winning.

"You can't get rid of me," snarled a ruby leopard. "You are nothing. Invisible. Worthless. I am part of you. Ever since she died, and your sisters turned away, I. Am. You."

"But," a mustard gazelle replied, despite barely being able to move. "You are not all of me. My name is Peggy Schuyler. Not Mariah. And while you might be stronger now, I will grow. And someday a I will beat you."

Mariah morphed back into a human form, revealing a couple bruises. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, which were glowing red. "Well, we have all the time in the world."

Peggy transformed back to her human state as well, her eyes glowing yellow. She groaned in agony at the scarily deep gashes across her arms and torso. Sinking to her knees, she could feel the blood seeping into her yellow dress, turning it red. _Like Mariah's,_ she thought, panicking. She felt dizzy, her eyesight becoming fuzzy around the edges. But she struggled to her her feet, straightened, and nodded. She dug her bare feet back into the sand, which had become wet with her blood.

"All the time in the world."

* * *

 **Hahahaha I am so evil. Sorry for how short this is, but I'm trying to make up for all those weeks I missed. Remember to review with questions, suggestions, or plans to fight instead of fleeing west. But really, tell me what you think. I can't read minds.**

 **Ps, I'm considering renaming this story** _ **Crimson and Gold**_ **. Thoughts?**

 **ShaymieTehShaymin-sorry it is so short, but I hope you enjoy. Im going to post as soon as I get a chapter written, so shorter breaks probably.**

 **Ranger-Corpses- That is so freaking nice! what did i do to deserve such amazing reviews?! Thank you thank you thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ANDPEGGYANDPEGGYANDPEGGY chapter 9**

 **Hiya! So in this chapter, I'm going to experiment with new points of view, just because Peg is stuck in her mindscape with Mariah, and isn't interacting with the other characters. Angelica and Lafayette and Peggy will definitely have a section. Thanks for all the support. (especially you Ranger-Corpses)**

 **Angelica POV**

"Peggy! Peggy wake up!" Angelica screamed. They'd gotten home as fast as humanly possible, but when they got home, she was unresponsive. Angelica was scared and shocked when she could lift her little sister with no struggle. She was so light, weighing almost nothing. Now the youngest Schuyler sister was lying on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Every now and then, she would shudder, as though someone hit her, and Eliza would sob. Angelica was panicking. Their dad had left for a job thing out of town, and their mom had died when she was 14. Technically, Angelica was in charge of her sisters, and now Peggy was unconscious and Eliza was inconsolable.

"Peggy please!" She glanced down at her hands, at a loss, and realized Alexander had scribbled his number in sharpie on her hand. She whirled around and grabbed her phone that was in her purse. She dialed out the number as fast as she could manage with her shaking hands.

"Alexander Hamilton," the teen's voice came through after a couple rings.

"Alex, it's Angelica. The girl you wrote your number on at lunch?"

"Hey, what's up?" He sounded impressed, like he hadn't expected that to work. If it had been normal circumstances, Angelica probably wouldn't have called him.

"My sister, Peggy, is having another episode. I-I'm all alone with my sisters, and I don't know what to do."

"And this has never happened before today?" Alex asked, sounding more alert and worried.

"Not that I know of!"

"Okay, Angie, you have to calm down. Have Eliza call 911, and Laf, John, Herc and I will be there soon."

"O-okay," Angelica said shakily.

"Do you want me to stay on the line, or do you need Eliza to call on it?"

"Actually, I think Eliza is having an emotional breakdown, so I'll hang up and call the ambulance."

She told him her address, then hung up. As she called 911, she thanked all things Holy that she'd met Alexander Hamilton.

*Lafayette's POV*

Laf, Herc, John and Alex were chilling in the Park when Alex got a phone call. He stood to take it, but didn't stand far enough to not be heard.

"Alexander Hamilton," he said, and Herc laughed at how formal his friend sounded.

"Hey, what's up?" He sounded smug and impressed. He mouthed _Angelica_ to his friends. There was another pause, but Alex's face grew serious.

"And this has never happened before today?" Alex asked, sounding more alert and worried. Laf stared at him, trying to ascertain what had happened. Alex ignored him.

"Okay, Angie, you have to calm down. Have Eliza call 911, and Laf, John, Herc and I will be there soon." The three friends froze. 911? That couldn't be good.

"Do you want me to stay on the line, or do you need Eliza to call on it?"

Alex scribbled down a number-her address?-then hung up. Lafayette lunged at him.

"What happened mon ami? We overheard 911?"

"Peggy had another episode. She is currently still unresponsive, and Angie is freaking out. I wrote my number on her hand at lunch, so she called me because she is all alone with her two younger sisters."

Lafayette froze, unable to think straight. All he could picture was Peggy sitting next to him at lunch, eyes wide and glassy as she didn't respond to him. His breath hitched in his throat, and he ran towards Laurens' car, his friends right on his tail. They piled in, Alex in shotgun, Laurens driving, and Herc and Laf in the back seat. Laf hadn't been able to get the pretty, shy young girl out of his head after lunch. And now she was in trouble. He muttered prayers in French under his breath that she'd be okay.

They drove reasonably fast down the streets leading to the schuyler house, but Laf kept silently willing the car faster. When they finally got there, there wasn't an ambulance, but Angelica's car was in the driveway. Laf opened the door and sprinted up the steps.

He wanted to just barge in, but Alex cut in front of him and rang the doorbell. They heard hurried footsteps approaching the door, and Eliza opened it wide. Her face was red and blotchy, with tears still coming.

Lafayette nodded kindly to her, but quickly walked in. Behind him, sirens were getting closer. He ran to where he saw Angelica pacing worriedly. The image he saw next would be ingrained in his memory;

Peggy was laying on the couch, breathing laboriously. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was shaking. Like…she was hurt?

" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-elle blessée? Pourquoi est-elle en train de trembler? Elle allait bien! Qu'est-il arrivé?!_ "

Angelica stared uncomprehendingly at Laf, crying. Alex pulled his tall friend away. "Laf, calm down. Angie is doing the best she can, but we don't know the whole situation."

Lafayette nodded, blinking tears away. _Wait, tears? Why am I crying?_ Laf thought. _I barely know her, yet…_

Then the paramedics burst in, and Laf turned, watching every move they made intensely. They put her on a stretcher, and carried her to the back of the ambulance. Angelica followed them, and rode in the back of the ambulance with her sister.

*Peggy POV*

Something was happening on the outside. Peggy and Mariah fought relentlessly on the inside, barely stopping to breath. But Peggy could tell people were buzzing around her outside.

As she was distracted by this, the wicked claws Mariah were currently sporting as a scarlet grizzly bear tore into her small, human form. She could feel her outside body convulse as its mental counterpart hit the sand. While she was thus disoriented, she could hear voices. Loud, worried voices. Some she recognized, others she didn't.

 _Why are they worried?_ She thought disjointedly. _Is someone hurt? Who is crying? Why?_ Peggy groaned incoherently. _I don't want to cause them trouble._

Suddenly, a glowing red tiger lunged at Peggy. Peggy managed to turn into a small bird and flew to a tree further down the beach. She transformed back to human form, sitting on one of the highest branches. She let her legs dangle aimlessly, blood dripping hundreds of feet to the sand.

 **Thanks for all the love and support on this story! Pm or review if you like or hate anything. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Speaking of, I changed the title. But you probably already knew that.**

 **Ranger-Corpses; Thank you so much. And like the new title as well.**

 **Lenburst; Thanks for the review. I will definitely try to incorporate that idea!**

 **Arya Durin 51; You are right, thus new title just rings better. Thanks for the review!**

 **Merry Christmas, happy belated Hanukkah, and have a good holiday season!**

 **RN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

 ***Peggy pov***

* * *

Peggy lifted a hand to smooth her dress and hair, grimacing a little in pain. But as her slightly mangled fingers brushed the yellow fabric, a tear sealed itself.

"Hmm." Peggy tried stroking a city along her arm, and it healed, leaving a faint scar. _Joy._ She thought a little sarcastically. _More scars._

But she quickly healed all her wounds and fixed her dress and hair. If she was going to fight her dark side, then she'd do it looking half-decent, gosh dang it!

Peggy decided she didn't have to wait around for Mariah to hunt her down and slaughter her. So she turned into a golden dove and coasted over the ocean, paying attention only to the voices in her head. They were worried.

 _Why is she unconscious?_ One of the voices, masculine and vaguely familiar, asked.

 _We aren't sure,_ another replied. Peggy didn't recognize this one. _She may be having a mental breakdown. You are sure she's never exhibited any of these traits before?_

 _Not that I know of,_ Another voice, feminine and as familiar as Peggy's own answered shakily. _Besides now and the one she had earlier today that we discussed, I've never seen this behavior._

Peggy struggled to put a name and face to the voice. Who was she? The only recognition she got was a flash of a pink silky material-possibly a skirt or dress-and a snatch of a song-melodic and sad, never satisfied. Unable to discern who she was, Peggy refocused on the voices.

 _So we don't know what's wrong? Pourquoi est-elle catatonique?_ The first voice said. Peggy flinched at the French, trying to remember why it seemed so familiar and yet so foreign. The only person she knew who spoke French was…

"Ugh! Why is my brain so fuzzy?!" Peggy muttered angrily. Suddenly, a giant scarlet pteranodon swooped down, knocking Peggy out of the sky. Peggy morphed into human form, flailing as she plummeted several hundred feet. Her head hurt even more due to her collision, and she couldn't remember how to turn into a bird or any other animal. Her yellow skirts flowed around her, barely slowing her fall and, to Peggy's dazed consciousness, gracefully swaying like a dancer's skirt. Both Eliza and Angelica had taken ballet classes when their mom was still alive, but-

Wait.

"ANGELICA!" Peggy screamed almost melodically as she hit the water.

* * *

 ***Lafayette's Pov***

* * *

"Why is she unconscious?" Lafayette asked the doctor worriedly. He'd been pacing ever since they'd arrived at the hospital, even when Alex begged him to sit, and when Laurens bribed him with food from the hospital vending machine.

"We aren't sure," The doctor-Dr. James Madison-replied. He was a younger man, stocky and muscular, with dark skin and sharp, intelligent eyes. He reminded Laf a little of Hercules; an older, calmer version of course. "She may be having a mental breakdown. You are sure she's never exhibited any of these traits before?"

"Not that I know of" Angelica answered shakily. Laf felt bad for the oldest Schuyler sister-He'd had his doubts at the restaurant, but now he knew she and Eliza truly did care about Peggy. "Besides now, and the one she had earlier today that we discussed, I've never seen this behavior."

Doctor Madison nodded. A nurse walked in, handed him a paper, and left, but the doctor only glanced at it. At the teenager's frightened looks, he only shook his head.

"So we don't know what's wrong? _Pourquoi est-elle catatonique_?" Laf asked, accidentally slipping into his native tongue. He started to correct himself, but Peggy flinched, and everyone froze. The doctor hurriedly checked the machines surrounding the sixteen year old.

"Her heart rate is increasing," Madison noted, calm demeanor slipping a little. "It's like…"

" _COMME ÇA!?_ " Laf blurted, as a machine began to beep more and more rapidly.

"Like she's scared."

Everyone was silent. Despite the deafening beeping of Peggy's heart rate monitor, Laf felt as though he could hear a pin drop. Then, suddenly, Peggy began thrashing and flailing wildly.

"What, _au nom de toutes choses saintes_ , is going on!?" Lafayette yelled, blind panic taking over. Doctor Madison tried to speak, but was cut off by Peggy's scream.

"ANGELICA!"

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Hope y'all had a good holiday season. Remember to review or pm me if anything is unclear. And if you like this story, please follow or favorite it if you haven't. It means a lot to me.**

 **CrazyFangirl1776; You are too kind! Thanks for all your support. Ps, if you have anymore synonyms for yellow, I'd appreciate them. XD**

 **FoHC; Thanks for such a kind review. Glad to hear you're enjoying this trash.**

 **Ranger-Corpses; LOL. Your reviews always make my day. Thanks so much**

 **Avese23; Thanks! I enjoy trying new things.**

 **Bald Mangoo; Yeah, I believe Angie and Eliza do care about her. They are sisters. They may be clueless, but they aren't malicious. Thanks for the review!**

 **RandomFandomsGirl; Yeah, my current inner monologue is "Go Peggy! Go! Fight! Win!" XD thanks for the review.**

 **RN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Hi guys! So I thought it might be a good time to mention that this is semi not medically accurate. Dr. Madison can attest to this. So buckle in children.**

 **This chapter isn't as long as it looks. I wrote a really long author's note at the bottom, so sorry bout that.**

 **Also, I probably should have mentioned this as well, but I don't own any of the characters. I'm basing them off of characters in Lin Manuel Miranda's amazing musical** _ **Hamilton,**_ **who were based off historical figures. But you probably already knew that.**

 **Peace and love and stuff.**

* * *

 _*****_ Lafayette POV*****

* * *

Silence. That was all Lafayette could register. Peggy had talked-well screamed-but something was wrong. Missing. He was frozen, unable to comprehend Angelica's tears or Alex shaking him or even the flat, higher pitched tone in the background that the doctor and nurses were reacting to. _What is that?_ Laf thought. It had replaced something important, vital even, but Laf couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly, the doctor's voice broke through. "-omeone get me the AED! We need to get her heart beating again! Someone else, go get a neurologist in here, so we can figure out why this is happening!"

A couple nurses pushed past Laf as he became more aware of his surroundings. _Peggy's heart isn't_ _ **beating**_ _?_ Suddenly the sharp sound of the heart rate monitor flat lining accosted his ears. _Oh._ It filled his mind until it was all he could focus on.

"Laf c'mon!" Alex yelled into his ear. "We're in the way!"

Lafayette heard his friend but couldn't respond. Herc tried to gently pull him away, but Laf would not be moved.

"Please _,_ Peggy _,"_ He muttered under his breath as more friends and nurses began to tug him away.

" _Fight."_

* * *

 _*****_ Peggy POV*****

* * *

 _I-I-I-I I've got a migraine. And my pain will range from up down and sideways._

For some reason, those words flowed through Peggy's mind on repeat as she sank into the dark, turbulent ocean. She was barely conscious, not breathing. She attempted to swim, but she couldn't move. She couldn't feel anything but the searing pain in her head. The voices, chaotic and loud as they'd become, were drowned out by the pain and the lyrics.

Suddenly, lightning struck her through the water. She gasped, ears ringing and body aching as she breathed in seawater. She was suddenly drowning. Every part of her hurt, especially her ribs. But while her head hurt more than she thought was humanly possible, it wasn't pounding. In fact, she wasn't aware of a pulse.

 _I-I-I-I I've got a migraine. And my pain will range from up down and sideways._

Peggy regained feeling and movement in her limbs. Kicking as hard as she could and praying she was pointed up, she traveled through the dark water. It was a hard, laborious journey. Her long yellow skirt slowed her down, and her eyes were firmly shut.

Suddenly, A crimson shark lunged at her through the gloom, jagged teeth catching Peggy's foot. A scream of pain and fear ripped through her. But Peggy remembered her sisters, and how worried they would be. She remembered Lafayette, how kind he was, and morphed into a golden dolphin, twisted out of her attacker's grip, and sped toward the surface only a small trail of blood behind her.

 _I-I-I-I I've got a migraine. And my pain will range from up down and sideways_.

As she broke through the water, arching through the air as a dolphin, her eyes burst open. Her form felt human again. She was...lying down? People rushed and crowded around her. Everything was blurry, but one thing Peggy knew for certain-she was free of her mindscape.

 _I-I-I-I I've got a migraine. And my pain will range from up down and sideways._

* * *

 _*****_ Lafayette POV*****

* * *

Peggy's heart had started beating again. Then stopped. Then started again. The doctors and nurses were running around, trying to figure out what the _heck_ was going on. Lafayette was sitting in the hall outside, after being dragged out by all three of his friends and a couple male nurses. He looked apologetically at Herc, who'd sustained a black eye and Laurens, who had faint claw marks up and down his arms.

"What the heck dude?" Alex asked, not for the first time.

"I… _Je ne sais pas_. Peggy invokes...how you say? _Émotions fortes. La compassion? Inquiéter? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peur?"_

"Hmm. Maybe…" Alex attempted to make sense of his friend's feelings. But Laurens cut him off.

"Laffy taffy is in LOVE!" he practically screamed, drawing the attention of several bemused patrons. Lafayette blushed a little, punched his friend, then redirected the conversation.

"This is not what is important John! Peggy's heart keeps stopping, and no one knows why! _Bien sûr, je suis inquiet!_ " He cried. _And maybe I care for her more than I admit,_ He added in his head. He couldn't get rid of the image-Peggy, unconscious, not breathing, lying on the hospital bed in her street clothes. While he was being dragged out of the room, it looked like they were going to change her into a hospital gown.

Suddenly a nurse burst out into the hall. Eliza, who hadn't stopped crying since Alex and his friends had arrived, looked up, pure terror on her features. The nurse knelt down next to the crying girl.

"High sweetie, my name is Sally," the nurse said in a pleasant southern accent. "Your sister has stabilized, so you don't need to worry. She's speaking with a neurologist right now, but you'll be able to talk to her very soon." Eliza nodded, and Sally turned to Lafayette.

"So you're the one who was causing all that trouble?" Laf nodded guiltily.

"Hey, you're just lucky you didn't break my boyfriend's nose when you punched him. You must care about this girl a lot, huh?"

Laf laughed a little sheepishly. " _Pardon, mademoiselle._ "

"It's all good. Tommy's fine," Sally said grinning. "Anyway, do you know where I can find Peggy's other sister?"

At this point Alex cut in. "Angie went to try to get a hold of her dad. Apparently he is away on a business trip, and no one has been able to get in touch."

"Thanks," Sally said, nodded to the boys, rubbed Eliza's arm, then left to find Angelica.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this guys! And a special thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed.**

 **Also, HELP! I really would appreciate any and all suggestions of where this is going. I don't really have a plan, but I do love writing this, so I don't want to stop! Please review or PM me with any questions, suggestions, or plans to fight instead of fleeing west!**

* * *

 **Hamiltrash:** Hi friend. So my update schedule is all over the place. My goal is just to publish as soon as I finish a chapter. I try for mondays though. Thanks for asking.

 **RandomFandomsGirl:** Aww. Thanks for the review. I actually really like writing Laf, so I'm glad other people like reading him.

 **SilentShifter20** **:** *maniacal cackle* I'm glad my writing can conjure up emotions of such magnitude! XD Thank you for reviewing!

 **Alexandra Elf:** Thanks for asking a question! I appreciate everything that makes my writing better!

 **CrazyFangirl1776:** Thanks for all your support. I love hearing all the in depth meanings of their colors!

 **WisperRanger26:** LOL. Thanks for your review. It made my day!

 **But really guys. Help me.**

 **RN**

* * *

Also, you can stop reading if you want, I just feel the need to mention something. So the other day, I was flipping through my updates/fanfic inbox, and a story that hadn't been updated in a while was up. The chapter title was something like "important author's note", and I started to worry that they were going to stop writing it. So I clicked, and I wasn't expecting what I saw next.

The author dedicated a whole chapter of their story to complaining. They told off the readers for asking them to update because it "stressed them out" or whatever. Then, they chewed out one guest reader for having Incorrect grammar in their review. What? The review was something like, "OMG this is sooooooooooooooo gooooooooooooood please update it is soooooooooooooo gooooooooood", so it was actually a really nice review.

So what do you guys think? Am I just overreacting, or was this author totally disrespecting their readers? Whatever you think, just remember to be nice to other people no matter what. Everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle. Even that author, so I probably shouldn't be too hard on them.

Anyway, sorry for rambling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi my friends! Life has been crazy, and it sucks that I don't post that much! I'm a little peeved, cause my younger sibling just went to Drama Con, and I didn't get to, but I've been working on this story almost** _ **Non-Stop**_ **XD. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and story ideas, you guys saved my skin!**

* * *

*Peggy POV*

* * *

Peggy was lying in a hospital bed when she woke up wearing a hospital gown, and two people in lab coats were staring at her. Her arms were clearly visible, showing almost no unmarred skin. She wanted to hide, to go back to sleep, but the doctors and nurses weren't allowing that. One nurse-a tall young man with darker skin, magenta scrubs, and curly black hair down to his shoulders that painfully reminded her of Lafayette-was tasked with rebandaging her cuts that had reopened in her thrashing. So she sat up as there was no hiding from her misdeeds.

"Hi Peggy," one of the men said, snapping her out of her reverie as the nurse bandaged her arms. "I'm Doctor John Adams. I'm a neurologist, and I want to figure out what is happening in your head." Peggy nodded coldly, immediately disliking the stout, grey-haired man. He was treating her like a science experiment, not a person.

"And I'm Doctor Lin-Manuel Miranda," the other man said, reaching out to shake her hand. Peggy accepted shyly. "But you can call me Lin. I'm a psychologist. Do you remember anything Peggy?" Lin asked her kindly. Peggy swallowed.

"Um, I...I don't know. I remember lunch, well most of lunch. I remember getting into my sister's car, yelling at my sisters then…" Peggy trailed off. She vividly remembered her fight with Mariah, her mindscape, and falling, but she wasn't willing to share with two random guys, even if Lin was as nice as he seemed. She definitely wasn't talking to Adams.

 _Plus,_ Mariah added, _they'll think you are insane (you are by the way) and send you to an asylum. Which you probably deserve-"_

"SHUT UP!" Peggy screamed clutching her head. The very presence of her alter-ego in her mind burned her. Fiery, red-hot pain stabbed through her forehead reminiscent of all the cuts, scrapes, and bruises she'd sustained in her mindscape. Tears dripped down her face, and horrible sobs racked her small frame. Peeking through her hair at the two men, Peggy saw shock and concern on their features respectively.

Lin was up out of his seat, yelling for a "Doctor Madison". The nurse in the magenta scrubs wrapped his arms around Peggy, and the teen automatically felt safer. Adams didn't move. He simply sat and watched Peggy curiously for a second and jotted something down on his clipboard. Peggy calmed down a bit, and Lin sat , watching Peggy carefully.

"Fascinating," Adams murmured, barely loud enough for Peggy to hear. She saw and felt both Lin and the nurse stiffen in response. Lin slowly turned to the other doctor, but Adams remained oblivious. "Can you describe what just happened?" He rose, as though to approach her, and Peggy flinched.

"Siddown John," Lin snapped angrily. "You fat mother-" he added under his breath. "Can't you see she's scared?" Lin stood up, pushed Adams back in his chair, and gently approached Peggy. "Jefferson, you can go back to bandaging Miss Schuyler's cuts." The nurse nodded and released his grip on Peggy. The girl in question looked up at Lin.

"Can you fix me? I don't know what to do."

Lin nodded. "I will do everything in my power to help you Peggy. But I'm going to need you to tell me what is happening."

* * *

*Jefferson's POV*

* * *

Everything was happening so fast. One minute, Jefferson was chilling in the ER with his girlfriend, the next a tiny, fragile little girl was taken in, completely unconscious with little to no apparent causation. Then, in one of the scariest moments of his life, her heart stopped beating. Now he'd seen many people seriously injured come through the emergency room, but no one had ever _died_ while he was there. He was still pretty new.

Then this teenager, who-from the evidence covering her arms and legs-was so obviously depressed, died in front of him. Then revived. Then died again. Complete chaos had reigned, people running for Dr. Adams, teenage girls crying, and he had to drag one of the patient's friends out of the room. He had almost gotten his nose broken in the process.

The kid in question was scarily familiar, like a miniature version of himself; extremely tall for his age, long, lanky limbs, and curly black hair. His brother, as far as he knew, was still in France. But all other alternatives seemed absurd; who else could be that age, look almost exactly like him, and speak fluent French? No, that kid must've been Gilbert.

The thought of seeing his brother again after so many years of separation was intoxicating. But it had to wait-Peggy's cuts were not going to bandage themselves. The poor girl had thrashed so hard, done of the deeper ones had reopened. As he bandaged, Dr. Adams and Dr. Miranda introduced themselves to her. Jefferson had always looked up to Adams, as he had considered becoming a neurologist or neurosurgeon. His roommate Aaron always teased him for being a nerd, but didn't really have room to talk as he was studying to be a lawyer. But Jefferson lost all admiration for Adams in less than 30 minutes.

When Peggy screamed, Jefferson did what felt most natural; held the kid until she relaxed. Dr. Miranda had reacted reasonably also, calling immediately for the doctor in charge of Peggy so he could help her. But Adams just sat there. Looking her over as though she were some fascinating specimen. It made Jefferson's blood boil. And then, the fool had the audacity to ask what had happened. As though Peggy knew!

Peggy's fragile voice broke Jefferson out of his reverie. "She never leaves me alone. I tell her too, but she keeps coming at me, making me feel invisible and worthless."

"Who does?" Dr. Miranda's question echoed Jefferson's own thoughts.

"I call her Mariah. I guess you'd call her a...a second personality. I zoned out at lunch because she took over. It was like I was trapped, watching through a window."

"And the second time?" Adams asked unemotionally.

"I came back, but Mariah dragged me back down with her." Peggy shuddered. "We... fought. Hard. I thought she was going to kill me. And I could hear bits and pieces of what was happening outside my head. Kind of inverse how it usually is."

Lin nodded thoughtfully as Jefferson finished bandaging Peggy's legs. The nurse then rose, determined to find his brother. But then Doctor Madison walked in. Peggy continued her conversation with The doctors in hushed tones.

"Ah, Thomas. Do you think you could locate Peggy's sisters? I sent Sally, but I haven't heard back yet."

"Sure, Sir." Jefferson said, nodding politely. With a glance back at Peggy, he exited the room.

* * *

 **Well thanks for reading. Tell me what you think in the reviews, or pm me. It makes my day.**

* * *

 **WisperRanger26; You are totally right. I really shouldn't have said anything, I just got a bit worked up. Also yay! Peggy! And thanks for catching that. For a sec I thought I was being too subtle. XD Additionally, thanks for that idea! I know a "new" character I want to add now, so stay tuned!**

 **ahhhhh; aww. Thanks! I enjoy writing this.**

 **Elfie; Omigosh, your review made my day. (Ps, love the name). Thanks for all your feedback and ideas. Laurens will definitely be throwing some confetti around now.**

 **Avese23; That is a way cool idea! I will try my best to incorporate it, but I don't know which I like better-defeating crimson evil or Mariah killing them both dramatically XD thanks for your review!**

 **GRAMMAR Nazi; Sorry. I am using Google translate, so it isn't perfect. But I straight up do not speak French, so that is what I've got. I'll try to do better in the future.**

 **Arya Durin 51; Thank you for all your support. I'm not sure who Jeggy is (is it John and Peggy or Jefferson and Peggy?), but I threw in a bit of Jefferson and Peggy, and I think Laurens and Peggy would make a good couple, so Mariah may try to flirt with him in the future. Again, thanks for the review.**

* * *

 **Hope y'all are having a good 2018. And remember;**

 **The noblest of art is that of making others happy- p.t. Barnum**

 **RN**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!**

 **DUDES! I JUST GOT TICKETS! TO HAMILTON! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!**

* * *

 ***and now, back to your regularly scheduled a/n***

* * *

 **Hello mes amis! Jk I don't actually speak French, as you can tell by all those errors.**

 ***pointed side glance at GRAMMAR Nazi***

 **I'm totally joking (i'm just too sarcastic for my own good), thanks for the help. ANYWHOOO, hope y'all enjoy part 13 of this hot mess! How have I gotten this far?! I've just had such amazing support XD love y'all.**

* * *

***Lafayette POV***

* * *

Lafayette couldn't stand still. Alex and John had asked him to stop pacing, but Laf just couldn't. Peggy was awake, but he couldn't see her yet. She was talking to some neurologist, and Angelica was still missing in action-The nurses had made it clear that Peggy's siblings would be the first ones to see her.

Meanwhile, Laurens was mumbling excitedly to himself, planning a party for Peggy for when she got out of the hospital. Lafayette didn't really understand how he could be thinking like that, but John was John. He actually reminded Laf of Pinkie Pie from My little Pony-an American tv show he watched a bit with Mrs. Washington's 6 year old daughter, Patsy, before she died of a mysterious seizure.* Laurens had the same curly hair, bouncy personality, and obsession with confetti as the pink pony.

Suddenly the door to Peggy's room swung open, and Laf's head whipped around with the speed of lightning, staring in awe. A young man in magenta scrubs stood in the doorway, who looked almost exactly like him-dark skin, curly black hair to his shoulders, and a lanky frame. The only differences appeared to be age, as the nurse was obviously at least 4 years older than Laf, and hair style.

"T-thomas? _Est-ce vraiment toi, mon frère?"_

" _Oui, c'est moi. Mais cela signifie …_ Marie‑Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette?"

Lafayette heard Herc mutter "daaaaang!" behind him, but ignored it. He ran into his brother's arms, tears years beginning to spill out. Jefferson squeezed his little brother, and Lafayette heard Laurens quietly "awwwwwww" in the background.

"It's been so long, _Mon frere!_ " The older brother exclaimed as they broke apart. "How did you get to America?"

Lafayette's eyes immediately found the tips of his converse. "I... _Rangé sur un cargo?"_ Laf muttered.

Thomas's eyes narrowed. "I'll admit, my French is a bit rusty. Would you care to repeat what you said, _En anglais_?"

"I…" Laf let out a sigh. "I stowed away on a cargo ship." He looked up at his older brother, expecting to be immediately scolded, and possibly slapped-his experience with foster siblings had not been the best. Instead, Laf saw Thomas's eyes widen.

"That...is the bravest, albeit stupidest, thing I've ever heard of anyone doing! How long ago was this again?"

"Um…" Laf thought back. "maybe… five years ago?"

"12 years old," Jefferson muttered incredulously, before squeezing his brother into a tight hug once again.

Suddenly, the female nurse-Laf thought her name was...Sammy? Sally?-interrupted them.

"Here I am, scouring the whole hospital for miss Schuyler, wondering where my backup is, and what do I find?"

Jefferson looked up, a little startled and flustered. Laf turned to see her, arms crossed and a teasing sneer on her pretty features. Angelica stood behind her, looking a bit like she'd been hit by a train.

"Thomas, where have you been?"

"Uh…" Jefferson shot a panicked look at Laf. "...France?"

* * *

***Peggy POV***

* * *

Peggy watched Lin and Dr. Adams as they conversed in hushed tones. She wished this was all just a terrible nightmare, and that she could wake up at her own house. However, Peggy realized she wouldn't be able to just shrug this one off as her sisters burst into the room.

 _No hiding now._ Mariah muttered sinisterly, and tears sprang to Peggy's eyes unbidden. Eliza rushed to her younger sister's side, Angelica at the other.

"Peggy, what is going on?" Eliza whispered, tears running down her already tearstained face. Peggy felt a surge of guilt, which Mariah cemented. _You did this. Eliza is crying, and it is your fault._

"I _..._ I still don't really know. I guess the voices in my head are the cause of this episode." Peggy flushed. "Basically, there's something about me that nobody knows. My depression got worse than it used to be, especially after mom died. Then Miss Mariah walked into my head. She solidified what I had been feeling, and I believed her. When we were at lunch, after I zoned out, she was in control. I couldn't stop her from saying mean things, or flirting with the boys, or glaring at you. She's my inner demon. My secret."

Peggy turned her head to gage Angelica's reaction, but found her older sister staring at her bandaged arms with wide eyes. "Peg…"Now both her sisters had tears in their eyes. _Perfect._

Not really knowing how to handle the situation, Peggy glanced over at Lin, sending an SOS with her eyes. Luckily, the psychologist understood and came over.

"Hi ladies, my name is Dr. Miranda, but you can call me Lin." He held out his hand, and both Angelica and Eliza shook it and introduced themselves.

"Peggy here has some severe Schizophrenia; a mental illness that can affect how clearly you think, how well you can relate to others, and how you handle your emotions."

"Although there may be many factors, it is thought that schizophrenia may be caused by imbalance of certain chemicals in the brain called neurotransmitters. Examples of neurotransmitters are dopamine and serotonin." Lin grinned. "I don't expect you to understand most of what I just said."

"The reason," Dr. Adams jumped in, "we have diagnosed you with this illness, Peggy, is because you have exhibited or told us about several symptoms that you have experienced. You've had Hallucinations where you see, hear, smell, or feel things that others do not. You believe that nobody cares, and such false beliefs are not logical. The scientific term for those thoughts is Delusions. You have also gone through Social Withdrawal, which is a loss of interest in interacting with others."

Peggy's mind reeled. Mariah didn't help much. _You are sick. You are delusional. You are an antisocial freak._

But the doctors weren't done. "In addition," Adams droned on, "You also exhibit symptoms of Dissociative identity disorder. Also called: DID, or multiple personality disorder, It is a disorder characterized by the presence of two or more distinct personality states within a person's mind."

Lin looked like he was about to add something, but suddenly, there was a ruckus outside the hospital door. A couple nurses were holding back a kid with tan skin a few shades lighter than Angelica's and a buzz cut. His gray eyes were wild as he struggled to get into the room, and when they landed on Peggy, tears filled them.

"Peggy, baby. Let me in. It's me, James."

* * *

 **Bwahahahahaha! Didn't see that one comin', didja? It's a Mr. James Reynolds, even better. We'll see what his relationship with our dear Peggy muffin is next chapter. Please remember to review!**

* * *

FOOTNOTE

 ***** Okay I'm sorry. Don't judge the My Little Pony, my younger siblings love it. Also, reference to the Washington's. Martha Washington had a daughter, nicknamed Patsy, who died of a seizure. I like to think she and Peggy looked kind of similar in this story, which led to part of Lafayette's protectiveness over her. When the Washingtons took Laf in, he and Patsy immediately hit it off, hence the mlp reference. Hmmm, now I want to write a story about that….

* * *

 **RESPONSES TO REVIEWS**

 **Alexandra Elf; Party planning Laurens as promised. Shipping trash to come. XD thanks for all the support!**

 **Arya Durin 51; Thanks for the clarification. I'm not sure if I should be insulted or grateful for this review XD. I'm going to go with grateful.**

 **Avese23; That is so kind of you to say! I'll consider that suggestion! Sorry for updating so late. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Rainy Spirit; Personally, I think these are the best kind of stories. You should follow your dreams! XD thanks for the review**

 **Ranger-Corpses; Thanks for reviewing! I thought I was being clever. Hope you liked the brother fluff!**

 **CrazyFangirl1776; Lol, I do want to know if this chapter has the same effect! I also pterodactyl screech when excited. XD, hope you enjoy!**

 **ahhhh; awwww thanks.**

* * *

 **And hey, thanks**

 **RN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I just realized the spacing in this story is way weird, too much time has passed in the hospital. This is the last chapter before Peg goes home, I promise. And I sincerely apologize for the extra long and unexpected hiatus. Life man, just** _ **Life**_ **. And not the cereal.**

* * *

"James Reynolds," Angelica said with a sneer. "I thought I told you to stay away from my sister."

"And I did...until Peggy wanted me back. We've been dating behind your back for months on and off." James said stiffly.

Lafayette, Alex, Herc, and Laurens all wandered in, confused. Angelica saw Lafayette's eyes widen, a shattered look in them. Laurens let out a low whistle, gaze ping-ponging between Laf, Peggy, and Reynolds.

"Is that true, Peg?" Angelica turned to her youngest sister, hoping against hope that James had been lying. But Peggy's eyes found the blankets draped over her.

"Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Angelica's heart broke; it was bad enough she was in the hospital, but now she had to give up all of her deepest secrets. But then Peggy looked up, locking eyes with James defiantly. "But you seem to be forgetting, James, that I told you that I never wanted to see you again, after the last incident. That was almost 5 weeks ago, _babe_."

Lin also seemed intrigued by the series of events. "Incident?"

Peggy nodded viciously. James' eyes widened in fear, as if realizing that Peggy was going to rat him out. "I went over to his place after school. He was the only one I ever told about Mariah. He was the only person who accepted me the way I was. In fact, he jokingly named her Miss Mariah Reynolds, and that first name stuck. But I'm getting off topic. It had been a bad day, and I needed some sympathy. He had given me the keys to his house awhile ago, for emergencies. But that day, I found him making out with some other chick from our school, an Abby Adams."

Doctor Adams sucked in a shocked breath, and muttered, "My daughter" under his breath. Angelica almost felt sorry for the old creep. But Peggy continued on with the story, oblivious to the pain this brought to the neurologist. She appeared to have a headache, from her facial expressions.

"I was so startled and betrayed that I dropped the keys. Abby jumped, saw me, and sprinted out of the house. James immediately turned to me, false regret in his eyes. He really made a valiant effort of apologizing. I just didn't want to hear any it. He betrayed my trust. I tried to follow Abby and leave too, but he grabbed my arm. As turned back to him, I could smell beer on his breath."

Peggy glared at Reynolds, pain glimmering in her dark eyes. Angelica couldn't tell if it was the headache or what Reynolds had done that was causing it. "He told me he was sorry. That it didn't mean anything. I told him to let go of me. I started hitting him with my free hand, for all the good it did me. He sure as heck didn't listen. I called him some rude names, kicked his shins." She took a shaky breath. "Then he started hitting back."

Angelica froze at the new information. She turned, livid, to face the jerk who had hurt her little sister. But Peggy placed a gentle hand on her leg to stop her. "I had bruises for weeks. I wore my hair down to cover a black eye. My hoodies already covered everything else. But the Mariah in me still wanted to be with James. So I avoided him. He followed me around the school, and I tried to tune him out, but sometimes, when the halls were empty, he'd grab me and pin me to the lockers. Every time he did, he forced me to hear him apologize over and over. I-"

Suddenly, something completely unexpected happened, interrupting Peggy's narrative; Angelica watched in shock as Eliza's fist connected with Reynolds' jaw. Peggy squeaked in surprise, and Lafayette's gold eyes widened as James hit the floor with a dull thud. Hercules whooped, high-fiving Laurens as Alexander handed him 10 bucks. Angelica eyed the transaction, but said nothing.

"That," Eliza whispered dangerously, tearstained face void of remorse, "Is what you get for hurting my sister."

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Alex murmured in awe. Eliza grinned shyly back at him. But Lafayette grabbed Reynolds by his shirt, and lifted him up to his eye level(needless to say, James' feet barely touched the floor).

"So what are we going to do with _ce jeté_?" He asked quietly, golden eyes burning with anger. James' face paled. But then Lin stepped in.

"This is up to Peggy. If she wishes to press charges, we can call security, and-"

"No."

Peggy's small protest caused the entire room to redirect their attention back to her. Angelica whirled around violently.

"What do you mean!? He was physically abusive!"

"But I forgive him," Peggy said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What he did was wrong. But it is in the past." She took a deep breath, and Angelica's Quote-Spidey-Senses began tingling. "You mustn't be revengeful. You have to be strong. To offer good for evil, Return right for wrong."

At this point, Peggy began singing quietly, the tune simple and sweet. Tears glistened in her eyes as she sang, and an embarrassed blush graced her cheeks. "We must not hold a grudge, and we must learn to endure. Then as God is your judge, at least your heart will be pure. Forgiveness is the mightiest sword. Forgiveness of those you hate will be your highest reward."

Lafayette dropped Reynolds in shock. "Peggy, _doux, innocent_ Peggy. Surely he should pay for what he did?"

"I think he has. He doesn't get to be with me anymore."

* * *

 **And that is it for chapter 14. I do not own the song Peggy started singing. It is** _ **Forgiveness**_ **from Jane Eyre the Musical. Great song, I'd check it out. Actually, The whole musical is fantastic. Anywho, thanks for reading. Please Review!**

* * *

 **ShaymieTehShaymin: Aww, thanks! Your review made me laugh, cause I am the same way!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the no judgement! I think MLP is underrated. Thanks for reviewing**

 **Mirashards69: Yeah... Me neither XD. I basically googled schizophrenia and DID, copied, and pasted the info. And yes, I'll try to do more footnotes. Thanks for the review!**

 **Avese23: I know, I am way WAY excited! Thanks for reviewing**

 **CrazyFangirl1776: Your reviews always make my day. And thanks, I'm way excited.**

 **Ranger-Corpses: Yeah, I heard about that too! I want to watch it for both nostalgia and for Kristin Chenoweth. And yes, I did allude to Laf's not so perfect childhood. He did end up stowing away on a cargo ship for some reason. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 **RN**


	15. Chapter 15

**What is up everybody!? Welcome to chapter 15! Gosh, I know it isn't a lot compared to a lot of people, but to me, this is the most important thing that has ever happened to me (not really, but it is definitely up there XD). Sorry about the wait, I got dragged down into the fantastic fandom that is Sanders Sides. (Virgil is my spirit animal)**

* * *

 ***Peggy POV***

* * *

Peggy was less than enthusiastic when Doctor Adams insisted she stay overnight for "observation", but didn't complain. Her head was pounding. Mariah was screaming at the top of her hypothetical lungs, insulting literally everything about Peggy. It became a constant stream of insults, which she tried to tune out with music in her head. When James had barged in, Mariah had shrieked. But the simple tune from the musical her sisters had been in recently had somehow drowned it out. But when it came out loud, Mariah resumed her tirade.

 _You sound stupid, your voice just cracked, everyone is staring, but not at you, they are staring at the bandages, and how you are making a fool of yourself, you'll never live this down, they all hate you, or worse, they pity you, why on earth did you start singing, you just sang about God, what if they aren't religious, what if you just offended them…_

But Peggy didn't let Mariah control her. Though she'd been mentioned, her sisters and the Hamilsquad didn't know the whole story of her sucky life. For all they know, Mariah was just a figment of her imagination-which, technically, she was. So Peggy kept quiet.

Soon her sisters and friends were asked to leave. Visiting hours and such. Peggy was moved to the pediatric ward of the hospital to sleep the night. But really didn't want to sleep. She knew Mariah had more power when she was unconscious, and Peggy really didn't want to be in her chokehold again. So falling asleep was prolonged, though it wasn't hard-the headache Mariah was giving her was keeping her from forming almost any coherent thought.

But, unfortunately, sleep did take Peggy around midnight. And that is when the nightmare began.

* * *

Peggy stood in her mindscape, yellow colonial-style dress blowing around her. The cool, wet sand felt good under her bare feet. But something felt...off. The sun wasn't giving off any warmth. The ocean was boiling beside her. And Mariah was nowhere to be found.

"Calm down Peggy," she muttered to herself. "You are in control here."

She took off down the beach, thinking about how she could possibly combat her own mind. Then it struck her; she didn't have to. Lin had diagnosed her with DID, or Multiple personality disorder. So all she had to do was create a new personality to combat Mariah.

She focused on what she wanted her new personality to be-Preferably the opposite of Mariah, but with her self confidence levels. Someone who could protect her from the dangers of her own mind. Someone wise enough to guide her, and pure enough to help her through the dark times. She focused, her brain supplying images of Patton and Roman from Sanders Sides, of Pidge and Allura from Voltron, and of Marinette and Adrien from Miraculous Ladybug. Her eyes were squeezed shut with the effort.

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder gently. Peggy spun around, and beheld her new creation-The girl looked exactly like her, only dressed in a white t-shirt, light-gray jeans and white flip-flops. She wore glasses, and wore her hair in a French braid.

"H-hi," Peggy said, uncertain how her new personality would respond.

"Hiya," the new girl said, sticking out her hand for Peggy to shake. "I'm Jasmine."

Peggy was about to reply when a giant ruby tiger lunged out of the woods, tackling her to the the ground. Claws pierced Peggy's abdomen, and she screamed in pain. She transformed into a bear, but could only manage a small one. The half-grown golden bear charged at the big cat, when suddenly, a white lion was running beside her. Together, they rammed into Mariah, causing her to shift back to a human form. The girl swished her hair out of her face angrily, then transformed into a scarlet elephant.

Peggy lunged out of the way, watching in awe as a huge snowy raptor tore at the red pachyderm with its claws. Peggy quickly healed herself and jumped into the fray as a mustard leopard. It was still terrifying, but Peggy realized that if Jasmine was helping her, she might actually have a chance. She scraped at Mariah's underbelly with her claws, and the two-claw attack from above and below seemed to knock Mariah off balance. The crimson personality turned into a hawk and flapped away, quickly escaping with her speed.

Jasmine landed and transformed back into a human form, and Peggy followed suit. They both looked a little beat up, but they grinned at each other. However Peggy's joy suddenly turned back into concern.

"Jasmine?" She asked hesitantly.

"What's up?"

"Can you promise me that you'll never try to take over. You helped me a lot, and are probably far superior to me, but I don't want to lose myself again."

The pearl personality thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I understand where you are coming from, but we are all personalities scrambling for control. It is our nature, and you took that risk when you created me. While you may be the original personality, you aren't the always the strongest. You never will be until you can figure out how to remain in control. And, by nature, Mariah and I are going to fight for control, not only over you, but over each other."

Peggy nodded sadly. "I kind of expected this to happen. I guess we'll just have to roll with the punches."

"Great minds think alike," Jasmine joked, and both of them laughed.

Then, suddenly, Peggy was ripped out of her dream

* * *

"Peggy! Peggy are you okay?" Lin's voice broke through to Peggy as she woke.

"W-what?" She said groggily.

"You were screaming," Lin said worriedly. Peggy sighed.

"Dreams are where me and Mariah fight usually. Sorry if I woke anyone up."

"Actually, you didn't. It's weird, but nobody seemed to hear you, and you only screamed once." Lin shrugged. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm actually feeling a lot better. Telling people about this really lifted a weight off my shoulders, and Mariah didn't do much damage last night." Peggy didn't mention the creation of a new personality. She knew she'd be here for a lot longer if she did, and she really just wanted to go home.

"Alrighty then! Your sisters will come pick you up in a couple hours, so you can shower and change if you'd like."

"I would like that."

* * *

 _***Timeskip brought to you by the_ _ **Owl City**_ _version of "Waving Through a Window"***_

* * *

 ***Angelica POV***

* * *

Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours had Angelica Shook™. She drove down to the hospital, trying to reevaluate her life. How could she possibly miss how bad Peggy had gotten? Was she neglectful? Was this her fault? She couldn't figure it out. She had never felt like she excluded her youngest sister purposefully, but she did recognize that she spent more time with Eliza because they were closer in age. She hoped she could make it up to Peggy with the surprise party.

Alex had approached her with the idea after they all left the hospital. Apparently Laurens really loved throwing parties, and was already planning one for Peggy surviving or whatever. And Angelica had immediately agreed. Peggy deserved a little joy in her life, and if it took a random party thrown by a random dude she had just met, so be it. Another upside was Peggy and Lafayette being together. While Angelica wasn't the best older sister, she definitely picked up on the signs of a major crush on the tall French speaker. And what better way to make Peggy happy than get her and this boy together?

The Party was scheduled for next Friday, and Angelica was excited. But when she got to the hospital, she hid her excitement. She picked up her youngest sister, who had showered and changed back into her street clothes. Angelica thanked Lin and Dr. Adams and checked her sister out, having permission from her father to do so. It had taken a while, but Angelica had reached Philip Schuyler after they had left the hospital. Unfortunately, the man could come back home for another 2 weeks, so Angelica was on her own.

The drive home was quiet and awkward. Peggy sat in the shotgun seat, fiddling with her headphones. Angelica focused on the road, trying not to think about how Peggy looked in the hospital when her heart stopped. After a few minutes of silence, Angelica flicked on the radio, a small grin gracing her lips as she realized what song was playing.

 _Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride_

Peggy immediately perked up, her lips already mouthing the words. Angelica's smile widened, and she started singing along.

 _I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much_

Peggy stared wide-eyed at her oldest sister, before joining in.

 _I've been thinking too much  
Help me_

Here the two Schuyler sisters split, Angelica singing the main part, and Peggy chiming in on the echoes and "Help me"s.

 _I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much_

Then they split into a harmony, Peggy singing a descant above the melody that Angelica was singing. Angelica was amazed, and thanked goodness that they started listening to the song after the rapping section, because she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep up. Peggy was gifted.

 _Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time  
Taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
Help me_

They ended the song together as they pulled into their driveway. Peggy leaned over and hugged her sister, and Angelica held her tightly. She was never going to let her sister get hurt ever again.

 **Yay! Next chapter is the party! Sorry this one is so darn long! Thanks so much for supporting this story. If you liked it, or if you have any constructive criticism, review or pm me. Your reviews and favorites brighten my day, especially when my depression seems to be kicking me repeatedly in the ribs.**

* * *

Responses to reviews-

RandomFandomsGirl; Mariah will be back, don't you worry. And the drama is just going to keep coming! XD Thanks for the review!

Ranger-Corpses; Yeah, James had that coming to him. Thanks for reviewing!

CrazyFangirl1776; Your review made my day! I laughed so hard! Thanks!

MindAboveMadness; Why thank you! Glad to have you, and I hope this chapter lived up to the expectation.

* * *

 **Chapter 15. I never in a million years thought i'd make it this far. Having reached this milestone, I'd like to give a shout out to everyone who has followed and/or favorited.**

 **FAVORITE**

 **A child of the night**

 **Alexandra Elf**

 **Ame the Meme Queen**

 **Anka Namikaze**

 **AveryCipher2**

 **Avese23**

 **BriannaElizabeth0211**

 **CrazyFangirl1776**

 **DeadLyokoBrony**

 **FoHC**

 **Iliveandbreathehamilton**

 **JADBZWILDCHAOS**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva**

 **KitsuneGalaxy**

 **Kuki24**

 **LunaTheCookie**

 **ObsessivelyWriting**

 **Pawsy01**

 **.**

 **RandomFandomsGirl**

 **Ranger-Corpses**

 **Rd Awesomeness**

 **ShadowLifeHI**

 **ShaymieTehShaymin**

 **SilentShifter20**

 **UmaTrident14**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh-Trekkie-99**

 **fandomgirl723**

 **lisw34**

 **maddiesanzen**

 **mirashards69**

 **star3**

 **thetinecan**

 **winter368**

 **FOLLOW**

 **A child of the night**

 **Alexandra Elf**

 **Ame the Meme Queen**

 **Artisticgymnast**

 **AveryCipher2**

 **Avese23**

 **BriannaElizabeth0211**

 **Bubbles8911189**

 **CrazyFangirl1776**

 **DeadLyokoBrony**

 **Dragon Queen Niji**

 **FoHC**

 **Gymnast213**

 **Iliveandbreathehamilton**

 **JADBZWILDCHAOS**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva**

 **KitsuneGalaxy**

 **Kuki24**

 **LaBikina**

 **LunaTheCookie**

 **ObsessivelyWriting**

 **Pawsy01**

 **Peregrine54**

 **.**

 **Rainy Spirit**

 **RandomFandomsGirl**

 **Ranger-Corpses**

 **Rd Awesomeness**

 **ShaymieTehShaymin**

 **SilentShifter20**

 **The Pied Piper's Assistant**

 **TheQueen17**

 **Trashytrashbag**

 **Truly96**

 **UmaTrident14**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh-Trekkie-99**

 **bulldogchik05**

 **fandomgirl723**

 **lisw34**

 **mirashards69**

 **musicalmaiden**

 **star3**

 **thetinecan**

 **winter368**

 **A huge thanks to all the amazing people I've mentioned! You guys rock!**

 **RN**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello friends! Hope you are all having a fantastic week, and I hope you enjoy this week's chapter. (Look at me! On time and everything XD)**

* * *

***Lafayette POV***

* * *

Lafayette decided he need to do something for Peggy. Anything. The guts that girl had-facing up to her depression, forgiving the jerk who had abused her, not complaining when the doctors had made her stay overnight for observation after that mess-had impressed him so much, and that crush feeling kept getting in the way of his life. So he decided to learn a song for her. The only problem? Laf knew he wasn't the best ukulele player. Laurens, however, was a master. He collected the instruments like pokemon cards.

So Laf went to him for help. "John?"

"Hey Laffy Taffy! What's up!?" John asked excitedly, his sea-green eyes matching the ukulele he was re-tuning.

"I was...er…wondering if you could... _Enseigne moi_?"

"Teach you what?" Laurens asked, becoming rather confused.

" _Pour jouer au ukulélé?_ …So I can sing to Peggy."

"OMIGOSH! MY SHIP WILL SAIL!"

"Wait, what?" Laf asked, very, very confused. It annoyed him that he didn't quite understand American mannerisms and slang yet. But at least he was trying. Alex had made him some flashcards.

"Don't worry about it," John squeaked, redirecting the conversation back to where it should be. "What do you need from _moi_?"

"I know how to play _un petit peu,_ but need you to help me with the chords, and maybe some accompaniment. It is a long song, but..." Laf asked a little sheepishly. He knew it would be worth it if he could learn it by Laurens' surprise party on Friday.

"I totally feel ya, man," John responded. Laf loved how supportive and helpful his friend was.

"But first, you'll need an instrument!" John said happily. He led the taller boy into his closet, where he kept his collection. He thoughtfully looked through his ukuleles until he found what he was looking for.

"TADA!" Laurens proclaimed, holding up a mostly black instrument, with a blue swirl design. Upon closer inspection, however, Laf realized it was a Doctor Who Ukulele.

"I'll lend you this to practice and perform on!"

* * *

 _ *****timeskip brought to you by Thomas Sanders' purple hair*****_

* * *

Finally, the day of the party rolled around, and Lafayette found that he was almost as excited as Laurens himself, and that was saying something-the mentioned freckled man was bouncing up and down, confetti clenched in his hands like a lifeline. Lafayette grinned as Alex checked his phone for the twentieth time in two minutes.

The plan was this; Hamilton was supposed to get a text from Angelica a couple minutes before all three Schuyler sisters got there. At that signal, Herc was in charge of turning the light off, and Laf, Thomas, Lin, and Aaron were supposed to hide like their lives depended on it. Then, when Peggy got there, Laurens would crack the door, having rigged it so when it was pushed open, the lights would go on and confetti would go flying. That would be the cue for the hiding party guests to jump out and yell surprise.

After what felt like eternity of fiddling with the Doctor Whukulele, Laf's head snapped up as Alex's phone finally dinged. Within seconds, the lights were out, the door was prepped, and Lafayette had dived behind the couch, cradling the instrument to protect it. He slipped it into its case in the darkness, crossing his fingers that all would go well.

Suddenly, Laf heard the door creak open and prepped to leap from his hiding spot. The lights blared, confetti scattered, and everyone jumped up

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

***Peggy POV***

* * *

Peggy was not prepared for this. It was only a week or so after she had gotten out of the hospital. Mariah and Jasmine had been constantly in her head, but it seemed muted, as though she had diluted the personalities by adding an other. Her dad still wasn't due back for a while, so Peggy had contented herself with doing her homework and blasting Twenty Øne Piløts as loud as her headphones would go.

Her home life had been a lot better. Her sisters had paid more attention to her, and even included her in their nefarious sneak-into-the-city-to-watch-all-the-guys-at-work plots. And while Mariah had kept reminding her that it was probably fake, or at best out of sympathy, Peggy had been out of the dumps.

Then, out of the blue, Angelica and Eliza had asked her to get in the car to go shopping. The older girls had been giggling to each other all day, but Peggy hadn't been able to figure it out. They all piled in, Angelica driving towards town. It was getting late, and Peggy stared through the window at the peach-auburn sunset as they went. She didn't really notice where they were driving until they pulled into an unfamiliar driveway.

"Wait, I thought we were going shopping?" Peggy said, her voice cracking in confusion at the end and making it sound like a question.

 _Gosh you're a loser,_ Mariah snarled. _Can't you get through one sentence without crying?_

 _Shut up M,_ Jasmine chimed in. _We both know the real reason her voice cracked._

"Thanks J," Peggy muttered under her breath.

"I left my jacket at 'Lex's the other day," Angelica said, smirking a little. "Wanna help look for it? If we all look, it shouldn't take too long, but you know how disorganized guys can be."

Peggy shrugged, but got out of the car. If their brother PJ was any indication, this could take awhile-when he moved out to go to college, it took Peggy a good month to clean out his (now her) room. So she headed up the driveway, her sisters slightly behind her. Angelica had told them the other day that technically the house belonged to Alexander and Lafayette's foster parents, The Washington's. Laurens and Herc lived down the street.

As they approached the door, Peggy wondered if anyone was home, as the lights were all off. In the dusk, it was getting hard to see where the driveway stopped and the porch started. She stumbled a little, but Eliza caught her before she fell.

"Thanks Lizza," Peggy said gratefully, and knocked on the door. Suddenly, it swung open on impact. Then multiple things happened at once; Peggy surged forward, trying to catch the door, bright lights flicked on inside the house, and confetti rained down around her.

"SURPRISE!"

Practically everyone that had helped her out during her infamous birthday was there-Dr. Lin Miranda, the nurse that bandaged and hugged her, the whole Hamilsquad, and even the waiter from the restaurant. Peggy suddenly felt tears brimming in her eyes as everyone converged for a giant group hug. She had never felt so loved. Even Mariah and Jasmine were stunned, inasmuch that they were dead silent in her head.

"Happy Belated Birthday Peggy!" Laurens squealed as the hug broke apart, throwing confetti in the air as he skipped the girl in question. He started humming "For he's a jolly good fellow" softly, and Peggy's from was the widest it had been in years. And definitely the most genuine.

Alex looked at his friend, a bemused expression on his handsome features, before turning to Peggy with a yellow gift bag. "Also, congrats on not dying," he joked. He handed her the present, and Peggy was ecstatic to find a $10 iTunes gift card. Alex rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Laf mentioned you liked music."

Peggy blushed, and turned to the Frenchman in question. The other guests had trickled out of the room with Hercules to have some refreshments, so Lafayette stood alone in the living room. Wordlessly, Alexander followed his friends out. Suddenly, Peggy was hyper aware that she and her crush were alone, and how just a few steps could close the gap separating them.

Laf shakily took a dark blue ukulele from behind his back and checked the tune. Then his golden eyes met Peggy's brown ones. "I...er…" Peggy smiled awkwardly back at him, and his shoulders relaxed.

"I wanted to... _Je voulais vous dire ... comment je me sens ..._ how you say…? Tell you how I feel about you..."

He closed the gap nervously in only two steps, and led her to sit on the couch. Peggy's blush deepened when their hands touched.

Then Laf took a deep breath, and strummed the ukulele.

" _I do not know why I would go  
In front of you and hide my soul  
'Cause you're the only one who knows it,  
Yeah you're the only one who knows it."_

Peggy stifled a gasp as she recognized the song, and all its connotations. If Laf noticed, he did a good job of hiding it.

" _And I will hide behind my pride  
Don't know why I think I can lie  
'Cause there's a screen on my chest  
Yeah there's a screen on my chest."_

Lafayette chuckled a little, which Peggy found adorable.

" _I'm standing in front of you  
I'm standing in front of you  
I'm trying to be so cool  
Everything together trying to be so cool  
I'm standing in front of you  
Oh I'm standing in front of you  
I'm trying to be so cool  
Everything together trying to be so cool."_

* * *

 _***Lafayette POV***_

* * *

As he got to the faster, rapping part of the song, Laf was impressed by how calm he felt. Sure, he was panicking, but he had expected to hit a full blown Panic Attack by now. It was lucky that the only signal that he was giving that alluded to his distress was his thick accent that kept fading in and cutting out at interesting intervals. It did not help that Peggy looked adorable with confetti in her hair.

Luckily for him, he was a proficient rapper. At least, more proficient of a rapper than a ukulele player.

" _I can't see past my own nose, I'm seeing everything in slo-mo  
Look out below crashing down to the ground just like a vertical locomotive  
That's a train, am I painting the picture that's in my brain?  
A train from the sky, locomotive, my motives are insane  
My flow's not great, okay, I conversate with people  
Who know if I flow on a song I'll get no radio play."_

Here was his favorite part of the song. He knew it like the back of his hand, and it meant something to him. And to Peggy. And that made it special.

" _While you're doing fine, there's some people and I  
Who have a really tough time getting through this life  
So excuse us while we sing to the sky  
I'm standing in front of you  
I'm standing in front of you  
I'm trying to be so cool  
Everything together trying to be so cool  
I'm standing in front of you  
Oh I'm standing in front of you  
Oh I'm trying to be so cool  
Everything together trying to be so cool"_

Laf had attempted to not make eye contact with Peggy up to this point, fearing it would distract him so much that he would forget the chords, the words, or both. But here he met her gaze, and saw the tears in her beautiful sunflower eyes(1). He cracked a grin.

" _Oh oh oh  
We're broken  
We're broken  
We're broken  
We're broken people, oh  
We're broken people, oh  
We're broken  
We're broken  
We're broken  
We're broken people, oh  
We're broken people, oh yeah  
We're broken  
We're broken  
We're broken  
We're broken people, oh  
We're broken people, oh yeah  
I'm standing in front of you  
I'm standing in front of you  
I'm trying to be so cool  
Everything together trying to be so cool  
I'm standing in front of you  
I'm standing in front of you  
Oh I'm trying to be so cool  
Everything together trying to be so cool"_

Lafayette ended the song, and sat down next to Peggy on the couch. He took her shaking hands in his own, marveling at how delicate they were.

"Peggy," He said, meeting her gaze once more. " _je crois..._ I do believe I'm in love with you."

* * *

 **And thus concludes chapter 16. I sincerely hoped you liked the fluff chapter, especially shippingtrash!Laurens and flustered!Lafayette. Please tell me what you thought.**

 **The song Laf performed was Screen by Twenty-øne piløts. If you really want to get an idea of how it would have sounded, look up the acoustic version on YouTube.**

 **As always, and questions, suggestions, or plans to fight instead of fleeing west are welcome! Feel free to review or PM me.**

* * *

FOOTNOTES

So sunflower eyes are brown eyes where the pigmentation has been diluted to the point that the irises look like sunflowers. Its It's a real thing, my mom has it. Idk if that is what it is actually called, but that is what I'm calling it.

* * *

 **Responses**

 **Avese23; Angelica is one of my favorites to write! And thanx 4 reviewing. I was worried I didn't do jasmine right! XD**

 **Ranger-Corpses; Thanks for the review! I loved the latest Sanders Sides vid by the way. What did you think?**

 **JADBZWILDCHAOS; Thank you soooooooooooooooo much! You've been so supportive!**

 **BuddyIsNotADog'sName; aww, thanks! As soon as I determined Peggy had DID, I realized I just had to include the actual actress. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 **RN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm really sorry.**

 **I really didn't want to do this.**

 **But I've (obviously) hit a massive block on this story. I have zero inspiration, and its causing me so much stress. I've lost sleep trying to figure out what to do.**

 **Also, it has come to my attention that I am not portraying DID correctly, and should "not write about something you have not experienced yourself".**

 **So, I'm leaving the story the way it is. It's not the worst cliffhanger, and if you desire you can continue it.**

 **I never wanted to do this. Be that guy. I feel awful abandoning you guys who like this story, and the characters who have developed far past what I ever imagined.**

 **But I know when i've been beat. I know i'm letting you down. I'm sorry.**

 **Feel free to pm me anytime. I really enjoyed reading all of your positive feedback, and I'm going to miss it. Thanks for sticking it out.**

 **Your Obedient Servant,**

 **RN**


End file.
